Surprise Surprise
by akili
Summary: Nyota's mother comes to San Francisco and things go horribly, horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Nyota Uhura, Leonard McCoy, The Federation or Star Fleet Academy and I'm not making any money on this story.

This is my first and (only?) shot at pre-movie stuff. I've got my own idea about Nyota's origins and I'm using this as a vehicle to share them/flesh them out. Also, the Federation became official in 2161... approximately 70 years before Nyota was born, so I imagine that there were still some growing pains about whether Earth should be in it, whether the benefits were worth it and whether all nations benefited equally. Finally, if you're a member of my family and you recognize names/features/characteristics... be honored! :)

* * *

Day 1.

Naima Hassan arrived in San Francisco at approximately 0630 hours. She had stopped at her hotel on the way to the conference from the transporter station. She checked in, placed her bags in her room and took a shuttle to Star Fleet Academy. Naima was excited about the conference; since she'd become a wife and mother in a suburb of Nairobi she hadn't really had the opportunity to interact with her professional peers in a satisfying way. She hadn't minded though, her children Nyota and Basim, were brilliant and worth the sacrifice of the professional challenge that she now sought out. Naima remembered how small and vulnerable looking Nyota had been on her first day of school, and how she had cried when Basim had finally learned to ride a bike. She wiped a tear away as she stood in queue for the shuttle.

No, being a suburban family practitioner was plenty when she was able to watch her babies grow into strong, capable adults. Of course, both Nyota and Basim were out of the house now and the life of a doctor that mostly set broken arms and diagnosed alien strains of influenza in business commuters that worked in Nairobi was a little mundane. Basim had opted to study journalism only last fall and it was then that Naima had started to cobble together an article on comparative genetics. It was a good project, her husband had told her, now that the kids were out of the house. Kiano Uhura was, as ever, occupied in the administration of the Federation government. He was a commuter himself, traveling between San Francisco and Nairobi every week to work in his continued role of Chief of Staff to the Federation President. Naima didn't really resent Kiano's work but she had been bored, to put it bluntly, when the house was empty five days a week while Kiano dealt with immediate threats to the coalition of planets and political intrigues with alien races. Naima could see why Nyota had pursued a career in Starfleet; it must have seemed just as exciting as her father's work.

Naima thought of this conference as a secret getaway, a place where she could be simply Dr. Naima Hassan, not Basim's mother, not Kiano's wife, not the one who hadn't spoken to her daughter in nearly two years. She'd mentioned to Kiano that she'd be going to a conference but had not expressly mentioned it would be in the city that he worked in. She didn't want him to feel obligated to entertain her. She hadn't called Nyota either. She was still debating on whether it would be a good idea to surprise Nyota. Things had been strained between them ever since Nyota had decided to join the military. Naima watched the city slip past through the windows of the shuttle and put the last conversation with Nyota out of her mind.

During the conference lunch break the sun began to shine and Naima thought it would be a lovely day to go for a walk. With a light breeze in her loose hair, Naima absentmindedly wandered toward the gleaming campus of Starfleet Academy. Naima was a lovely woman. Her deep bronze skin retained the suppleness of youth and her long wavy hair had only started to turn silver at a few points, creating attractive streaks that many asked if she had professionally done. She was dressed handsomely in a light gray pant suit that accentuated her curves. The sun seemed to shine on her exclusively as she passed through the busy streets, glinting off of her hair or brightening her green-gold eyes. Naima felt good; better than she had in a long time really. The last time that she'd felt so in control of herself was well before Basim had chosen a course of study for college.

Naima's good mood carried her to the campus far faster than she had anticipated. She checked her watch and saw that she still had at least 40 minutes left before the next panel discussion began. Naima thought about venturing onto the campus. What could it hurt? There were thousands of people on campus and the likelihood that she would run into Nyota was negligible. Plus, she wouldn't have any opportunity to explore on the remaining two days because she would be presenting her paper. Naima made her way down the well manicured slope that separated the campus from the street and began to explore.

Naima saw a tall man with full lips watching her as she descended. He did not look familiar to Naima, but she thought that he probably stood out because he was older than the majority of the other students that she saw walking around. Naima continued to walk around the academic buildings, noting an inscription here and a sculpture there. She had to admit that it looked remarkably like every other campus that she had ever seen. She had not really expected murals with subjugation of alien races depicted, or monuments to photon torpedoes but she still didn't expect a military institution to be so ordinary.

Naima checked her watch again and started back toward the conference. She had carefully made sure to avoid the dormitories by sticking to the periphery of the campus; still though, so many young people smiling brightly in their red uniforms made her long to see her daughter's face. Naima knew it would be a bad idea, so she quickly put the thought from her mind, but continued to stare at each cadet on the off chance that Nyota was one of them. As she was climbing the slope to the main street Naima saw the older man again. She was not sure, but she thought he was staring at her. She wondered if he was a professor that she had met at some other point in her life. No, that was unlikely since he wore the same cadet uniform as everyone else. Naima looked over her shoulder at him one last time before she crossed the street. He was still watching her.

"You know, if you're going to be in a study group," Nyota walked up behind McCoy and slipped her arm around his, "it may be helpful if you actually show up to the study sessions."

"Eh, you know me Uhura." McCoy looked down at the slender form that was standing so closely to him, "I have some intrinsic need to do it the hard way. Did I miss anything important?" McCoy started walking, urging Nyota along gently.

"Just the usual. We went through the questions from the last two semester's final examinations. I'm sure a guy like you will do _fine _going into an Interspecies Ethics exam cold. What did you have to do that made you miss it?" Nyota smiled, looking up at her friend.

"It doesn't take much Uhura. I decided it would be nice to enjoy this rare respite from the San Francisco gloom." McCoy looked off into the distance and Nyota frowned. "Uhura, where are you from again?"

"What? Len are you feeling alright?" Nyota joked, "You know I grew up in Nairobi. Well, until my dad got really heavily into politics, then he felt better with us living outside the city. He's a little paranoid, but that's a fundamental requirement for his job I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. What does your dad do that requires him to be paranoid?" Len asked absentmindedly.

"Oh, well, at the time he was a political strategist and owned a lobbying firm. It was pretty volatile for him back then with the growing pains surrounding representation in the Federation, trading partners and what not. Now he's the chief of staff for the Federation president, which I guess is less likely to cause some splinter political group to do something stupid, but requires the same amount of paranoia. He loves to be behind the scenes I guess. He's one of those shrewd always one step ahead of you kinds of guys I suppose. It's weird to watch a news story about the Federation President and think 'The guy that's running all the stuff surrounding that person is the same guy who was my track coach when I was 13 and who giggles like a school girl when given ice cream soda' but it is what it is."

"Your father is the Chief of Staff for the Federation president? How did I not know that?" McCoy responded, unbelieving.

"I try not to bring it up Len. I mean, I don't want anyone to treat me differently because of it. I don't even really know her, the President I mean. I hate it when people use someone else's influence to get things so I would never want that to happen for myself. It's not a secret really, but it isn't something I run around yelling about at the top of my lungs either. Besides, its a political position; here today, gone tomorrow." Nyota shrugged as they made their way into the cafeteria.

"Well." McCoy was truly shocked. "So I take it your mother is what? I can't even imagine being near someone who knew the Federation president"

"Uh, she's a physician." Nyota's tone had changed considerably.

"Oh, just one of those. A worthless profession to be sure." McCoy said sarcastically.

"It's not like that," Nyota sighed. "It's just that we're not... close. Not anymore anyway. She's an excellent doctor though, at least that is what everyone says. I grew up hearing about how she 'gave it all up' for a family from relatives and family friends. I don't know. I don't think she was happy with her career as a family doctor. She was really into comparative genetics when she met my dad. She wanted to be a professor and research scientist. I even heard once that she was offered an opportunity to study at the Vulcan Science Academy, she was so good."

"Huh." McCoy murmured quietly. McCoy knew a few things about comparative genetics and he knew what it took to get an invite to the prestigious Vulcan academic institution. He also knew that there was a conference on comparative genetics in town this week. He had skipped it because he needed to prepare for his finals, but he considered popping in for just a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own anyone but the Hassans, Kiano and Basim. Everything else isn't mine and I'm not making any profit from this story.

* * *

Day 2

Nyota stretched as she got out of bed. Spock watched her, the idea of love making clear in his eyes.

"No Spock. I only came over here last night because you promised no sex. I have finals! I need every ounce of time and energy to study."

"Yes Nyota. I am well aware of your proclivity toward your studies." Spock stood and moved toward her. "Still, I am also aware that you are an exceptional multi-tasker. I only promised that I would not make attempts to engage in sexual congress last night. It is a new day Nyota." Spock slid his hand along Nyota's waist, tracing the curve of her hip with his fingers.

"No." Nyota said flatly, although she knew that Spock would be aware of the subtle up tick in her temperature in response to his touch. Vulcan finger sensitivity did not always work in her favor. Spock lowered his head toward the base of her neck. "I _said _no!" Nyota breathed, unconvincingly, as Spock's lips brushed the nape.

"You are perhaps the most stubborn human I have ever encountered. Your inability to see reason..." Spock was cut off as Nyota pulled away from him and spun around.

"My inability to see reason?" Nyota used the rising anger to fend off her desire. "You know Spock, one of these days, you're going to need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. You just talked yourself out of a quickie." Nyota stalked into the bathroom to shower and dress. Spock tilted his head to one side as he watched her go.

Nyota was meant to meet McCoy in the morning to go over last minute questions for the Interspecies Ethics exam since he missed the study session. She stood in front of the library for twenty minutes and saw no sign of him. Nyota thought it was unusual. McCoy might skip out on a study group but he had never flaked out on her specifically. Nyota tried to contact him with her communicator but was unsuccessful.

"Hey Uhura, what's shaking?" Kirk came up behind her.

"Hi Jim, any idea where your roommate is?" Nyota turned and looked at Kirk. "We're supposed to meet up this morning and he's twenty minutes late. Did something happen?"

"Not that I know of. He was gone when I woke up this morning. I figured he'd be hitting the books. Of course, he's always gone when I wake up. Hey! You didn't say anything snotty about me coming out of a library. Are you shocked into silence?" Jim smiled.

"Yeah, great, you and the library." Nyota was thinking, "Hey, I can't wait here any longer Jim. Can you tell him I'll be in the computer science building studying if you see him? I hope everything is ok with him. Later Jim." Nyota started walking away.

"Why would you study in the computer science building when you're already here at the library?" Kirk said, but Nyota didn't hear him.

_oOo_

McCoy stood in the queue for late registration at the conference. He'd gotten up early to make sure he was able to get a seat. He'd spoken to one of his biology professors and convinced her to write a request for McCoy to have an extension in his ethics exam for the purposes of him getting into the conference. His ethics professor had not been happy and had snapped something about everybody discounting ethics until they were being court-martialed for an intergalactic incident and war had broken out, but he had acquiesced.

After he had received his conference packet and name tag, he tried to nonchalantly look for the woman that he saw the day before. He wasn't positive that the woman that he saw was Nyota's mother, but he had a feeling. The woman looked so much like Nyota that McCoy didn't think it could be a coincidence that she had been wandering around the academy _and _that there was a genetics conference in town today. McCoy didn't know why he was looking for the woman though, he had no idea what he would say to her. Somehow McCoy did not think that 'Hi, you're incredibly beautiful and I know your daughter' would really cut it. Still, he was wandering around the conference center with his eyes peeled nonetheless.

McCoy wondered what had happened between Nyota and her mother. She never really talked about her family much. He knew that she had been a track star in high school, that her father had been her coach, and that she grew up in Kenya and had never really adjusted to the cold of the bay area. He also knew that she had one younger brother and that she was incredibly difficult to ask out on a proper date. After the amount of information that McCoy had poured out about his divorce and path to Starfleet over glasses of scotch on the rocks, McCoy felt a little betrayed that Nyota had not been as forthcoming. Of course, Nyota had been right about not telling people that her father was close to the President of the Federation. That would have gotten strange reactions from a number of people for sure. McCoy did find it odd that Nyota had been living in San Francisco for two years and he had never _seen _her father. The Federation's government was centered in San Francisco too, after all.

McCoy was unsuccessful at locating the woman he thought might be Nyota's mother. He shrugged and settled into his seat. At least he'd learn something even if he never confirmed his suspicions about a woman whose name he did not even know. Mrs. Uhura? Nyota Sr.? McCoy shook his head and read the program. The first talk for today was from an article about the dangerous possibilities of exposure to genetic pathogens while in space. McCoy nodded at his program; this was right up his alley, he was always telling people about the dangers of space and no one ever listened. McCoy did not know who Dr. Naima Hassan was, but she sounded like his kind of geneticist.

_oOo_

Naima was ready. She had not presented a paper anywhere since she was in her second trimester with Nyota. Today she wore her hair back in a simple yet elegant bun. She flipped through her notes once more and smoothed her dress down as she stepped out onto the stage. Deep breaths Naima, she thought to herself. The stage was ready for her; she had requested a holo-projector to demonstrate the hypothetical effect of a genetic pathogen on bi-pedal DNA and a screen to highlight certain studies that she referenced in her paper. At the podium Naima looked out over the crowd and smiled widely, relaxing instantly. In the back of her head she knew that she was made for this.

The crowd had laughed at her jokes and clapped furiously at the end of her presentation. The question and answer period had been long and lively. Naima thought that she had done pretty well for her first time back. She was not nearly as rusty as she thought she would be and she was a little flattered that the conference organizers had to usher people out of the room to allow the next speaker to begin. People were truly interested in her theories. Not bad for a suburban family doctor. It took Naima a full hour to maneuver through the hall way to the doors of the conference center; people were still asking her questions. Ultimately, she ended up giving out her email address and promising that she would reply to all queries which finally allowed her to pass. Outside she inhaled a lungful of cool air and wondered why she had waited so long to get back to the work that was her passion.

Naima looked out over the city, seeing the tallest building of Starfleet Academy glint in the sporadic sunshine. If Basim was here, her entire family would be in San Francisco. Naima sighed. This moment was really something that she would have loved to celebrate with her family but everyone had their own lives now, and she did not feel as though her tiny victory at the conference would matter to them. After all, Kiano was surely in the midst of some political crisis while Nyota and Basim were deeply invested in their studies. Naima crossed her arms over her chest, angry with herself for spoiling her own moment.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hassan?" An unfamiliar male voice came from behind her.

"Yes?" Naima turned toward the speaker and saw the same man from the day before, the one on the campus of Starfleet Academy. Naima frowned.

"I caught your presentation in there today, it was just great. I mean, really, the possibility of genetic pathogens used as weaponry, or evolving on their own in order to asexually reproduce members of the same species is amazing." McCoy smiled at her, his blue eyes catching a bit of the sun as a cloud blew away from it. "My name is Len. Dr. Leonard McCoy. I'd love to buy you lunch to talk about things with you further, if you don't have anywhere else to be."

"I..." Naima was not sure how to proceed. She knew she recognized him as a cadet and his appearance to the conference was a little... creepy. "I don't think so doctor, uh, McCoy. Thanks for the offer though, and for the compliment on my work." Naima offered a tight smile.

"I promise I don't bite." McCoy smiled again, being as charming as possible. "I saw you yesterday and, well, it's stupid, but I was pretty sure you were here at the conference. I studied genetics when I was in medical school and after. I thought that it would be a good idea for me to come through."

"So you're the one I saw, I knew it." Naima nodded slowly. "Are you a student or...?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm a cadet at Starfleet. You know, starting my life over again, exploring new frontiers all of that."

Naima desperately wanted to continue to talk shop. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this cadet knew her daughter. What could lunch hurt? They were in San Francisco after all, and they'd eat lunch in public and if anything really terrible happened Kiano was just a call away. Naima nodded and walked down the steps with McCoy.

McCoy was actually quite brilliant. His practice had focused on exobiology and he was more than capable of keeping up with Naima. She had underestimated him because of his apparent youth. The two talked shop for a full hour, long after their plates had been cleared away. McCoy talked Naima into ordering a few drinks noting that it was happy hour _somewhere _in the universe. The drinks loosened Naima's tongue and made her forget the time.

"So tell me, why is an obviously astute and clever scientist like yourself going into the military?" Naima asked, her chin on her palm.

"Eh, you don't want to hear about that." McCoy assured her.

"Sure I do! Listen," Naima paused, "This is a recurring question in my life. I just don't understand why people who are so exceptional would put themselves in harms way, running around in deep space shooting at other species like cops and robbers or some nonsense. Look at you for example, you're obviously intelligent and well above average, why in heaven's name would you go out there instead of helping people _here_, on Earth."

"Truth? The truth is that I went through very messy divorce and I felt that the only thing left for me was out there in the stars. After all, my wife, ex-wife, took everything I had." McCoy shrugged and took a sip. "Space isn't tainted by memories of what I've lost. It's new. A fresh start."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Naima was regretted asking now.

"Don't be. You're not responsible for what went on between the two of us. Besides, space needs exceptional people too. The very last thing that we need is a bunch of people with poor social skills and impaired thought processes representing us amongst cultures that have scary weapons and an inclination to use them."

"I suppose you're right." Naima settled back into her chair and let her hair down. McCoy's eyes widened as it cascaded down past her shoulders to her elbows. "It just seems so dangerous. Everyone wants to do the dangerous thing, but I guess everyone has their reasons, just like you do." Naima frowned.

"Everyone?" McCoy queried.

"Yeah. My husband, my kids. Everyone wants a life of excitement while all I want is for them is to not make me a widow or make me bury my babies. I don't know. Maybe they have reasons that are just as valid as yours are."

"What does your husband do?" McCoy asked, pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"Oh, he's in politics. He says its less dangerous now but I doubt that. With Klingons running around looking for excuses to kill anything that says Federation, it's only a matter of time before he's targeted in some manner because of his ties to the Federation government." Naima looked out at McCoy from beneath the veil of her hair. "Len, this is probably a silly question, but I need to ask it anyway. Do you think that you'll be killed in space?"

"I, I certainly hope not." McCoy said, taken aback slightly by the bluntness of the question. "The training I'm receiving at the academy is preparing me to survive even the most dangerous situations; but you never know really. Of course, I could be run down by a taxi driver as I walk out of this restaurant. When our time is up, our time is up." McCoy shrugged at Naima.

_oOo_

McCoy wasn't quite sure what to do with himself now that he had escorted Naima, a little tipsy, back to her hotel. He had thoroughly enjoyed their conversation and McCoy did not think that he had done a very good job of disguising his attraction for Naima. She was gorgeous, even better looking than Nyota in his opinion. She had more curves and confidence, just the way McCoy liked his women. McCoy wondered whether there should be some sort of penalty for having so many beautiful women in one family. McCoy, of course, would never act on it. Naima was married after all. She had never confirmed that she was Nyota's mother, but she did not have to. The nature of the questions that she asked let McCoy know for sure that she was.

Naima had been more forthcoming about her family, with the exception of Nyota, than Nyota had been. Naima had grown up in Khartoum, Sudan. She had studied in Egypt at the same school where her grandmother was the dean of medicine. She indicated that science was in her blood. Both of her parents were trained medical doctors, with her mother pioneering treatments for brain injuries. McCoy had actually heard of Samiya Hassan before. There was a surgical technique named for her. Naima told McCoy that she had fallen in love with her husband instantly and never looked back. McCoy envied her contented smile when she talked about Kiano. Still, even McCoy could sense a certain sadness in Naima's eyes. She wouldn't talk about it, but McCoy saw it lingering the entire time. McCoy wondered if he should tell Nyota that he'd met and had lunch with her mother today. McCoy weighed the likely results. Whatever had happened between the two of them was obviously very deep. Neither talked about the other, but McCoy could tell that they were both concerned about each other. McCoy would hate to see his friend endure the sort of emotional pain that would come with losing a relative without the chance to patch things up; however, at the same time, it was not his business and there may very well be a reason that they had not patched things up already. Maybe they weren't ready. McCoy decided to stay out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Spock, James Kirk, Starfleet Academy etc.

Spockslovechild let me know that Uhura was actually born in 2239, so I've altered the story to reflect that, so instead of Naima being 43, she's 39.

Memory Alpha does not list a year of birth for Nyota Uhura, but considering that Spock is around 26 at the time that the movie happens, and that McCoy is 31, I think it is reasonable for her to have been born in 2238 (I think that's what I wrote down for the purposes of this story-- I've been having problems uploading so I'm trying on a different computer... but it may've been 2236); since Naima fell for Kiano at first sight, I'm imagining her to have been a younger mom that was advanced in her academics due to her family background.

* * *

Day 3-- The morning

When Naima got back to the hotel, she called Kiano and told him that she was in San Francisco. He was thrilled about her success, but continued to pout that she hadn't told him sooner. He wanted to see her first conference after more than 20 years. Naima admitted that she had been to the Academy and that she was probably secretly looking for Nyota. Kiano had said that she should go talk to Nyota if she thought it would make her feel better. Kiano was a master politician but he refused to get involved in the rift between mother and daughter. Naima thought that deep down inside, he wanted them to move forward together. Naima was a little disappointed when he stood up from the arm chair in her hotel room and left before 9:00 pm, saying that he had meetings in the morning. He had pecked her on the cheek and patted her head. Naima frowned. She'd had a more engaging day with a total stranger than with her own husband. Naima knew that Kiano's work was important to him, but she often wondered if it was the _most _important thing to him. She knew he hadn't seen Nyota since she started at Starfleet Academy, even though they were in the same city, instead choosing to see her only on official holidays back in Kenya. Maybe, Naima thought, she was just irritable because she'd had such a busy day. She had not had such an eventful, exciting day in a very long time; she really wanted to decompress and talk about it some more. Instead, however, Naima took a shower and crawled into the hotel bed alone, falling asleep to a holo that played in the room.

Naima had been selected to serve on a panel on the final day of the conference, but it let out well before noon. It had gone well enough and she had spent an hour networking with various presenters and scientists afterward. Naima hoped that she would strike up an interesting conversation with one of the other conference goers and go to lunch again but everyone seemed to be set on going their separate ways. Naima looked at the time and thought of what Kiano had said. Maybe she should take this opportunity to see Nyota? It would certainly be a surprise; however, if Nyota did not want to see her, Naima thought, then she would be prepared for that too. Besides, if Nyota was otherwise occupied, she could use being on campus as an excuse to thank McCoy for the prior day, something that Naima's low tolerance for alcohol seemed to have made her forget to do at the time.

Naima took a shuttle because the gray day had dissolved into drizzle and she was not dressed appropriately to walk in the cold dampness. When she was on campus she was not sure where to start. She located a directory of students in the administration offices and found Nyota's dormitory name and room number. She wrote down McCoy's also, just in case she had time to swing by and say hello. When she arrived at Nyota's door she got no response. She considered leaving a note but decided against it. Perhaps she and her daughter were simply not meant to meet today. Naima next found McCoy's building and room. She touched the chime and waited. She got no response. She tried again and, as she was turning to walk away, the door slid open.

"Yeah?" A sleepy looking young man with half a uniform on opened the door, but straightened when he saw Naima "Uh, can I help you?" The man had the beginnings of a scruffy beard, his hair was plastered to his head and Naima had to resist the urge to wipe the residue of drool from the corner of his mouth.

"I, uhm, I was looking for Len McCoy? I must have the wrong room?" Naima looked at the slip of paper that she written on and up at the door.

"Oh, he's gone already. I'm his roommate Jim. And you are?" Kirk offered a hand to Naima. She took it tentatively.

"Oh, just a friend. I'm going to be leaving town soon and I wanted to thank him for getting me back to my hotel in one piece yesterday. I guess I'm out of luck though." Naima gave a half-hearted chuckle. Kirk's eyes did not hide the fact that they were looking her up and down. Naima suddenly felt self conscious about the height of her heels and the length of her skirt.

"Heh. That guy, he's always holding out isn't he?" Kirk smiled widely. "You know I think he said he was going to find our friend and try to study with her for finals. She said she'd be in the computer science building so if you really want to find him, I'd start out looking there."

"Oh? Uhm, ok. Thanks for the information...Jim." Naima smiled lightly and walked off to find the computer science building, Kirk watching her as she went.

oOo

Nyota only had one final today and it was for a linguistics class that she thought that she probably could have written the book for. She had refused to stay with Spock the night before but had indicated that she would be using his office to study in again today. She was not sure it was the best choice. Usually she worked incredibly well with Spock. They were both quiet and focused. Spock's office in the computer science building was far better than the library because it was actually quiet during the busy exam period. Nyota usually got a great deal accomplished; however, she and Spock had not had sex since finals period began and Spock seemed, at least to Nyota, slightly agitated.

Nyota wondered if she was simply projecting her own feelings onto Spock. Surely Vulcans did not get punchy when they missed sex. Nyota could not tell, but she knew that Spock had touched her unintentionally on five occasions since she had arrived this morning. He passed behind her and reached for something on the other side of the desk that they were sharing. His hips were very close to her head. She was very still while he picked up the PADD and stood up straight again. She relaxed after he took a step back but as she reached for her stylus, she felt her ponytail move across her shoulders.

"Ok, that's it Spock." Nyota swiveled around in her chair and looked up at him. He was looking down at his PADD.

"What is 'it' Nyota?" Spock said innocently.

"That's the sixth time you've touched me today. Cut it out." Nyota's eyebrows came together.

"I apologize. It is likely that my PADD brushed against you while I was attempting to access it. I assure you it was not my intention to anger you." Spock was careful with his wording.

"How many times have you accessed that PADD?" Nyota said quietly.

"I... I believe that it has been 78 times in the last month. I would have to reflect for a moment to determine the precise number of times that I have accessed it in the time that I have had it. This PADD contains my grading and the scores of my current students."

"And in the last month, how many times have you been so awkward with the PADD Spock? Why the sudden inability to control it? Why did it brush my hair across my shoulders? If you are so experienced with the PADD, as accessing it 78 times would suggest, why aren't you able to get a hold of it?"

"Nyota, I believe that you are inferring an intent that..." Spock began.

"Answer a direct question Spock: Did you intentionally use the PADD to touch my hair?" Nyota stared at him.

"I have no comment." Spock turned quickly and moved toward the other side of his office.

"No way Spock. You are _so _transparent. You're acting like a child. A _human_ child." Nyota rolled her eyes. After a few minutes she could not help herself; she started laughing. When she looked over at Spock he just stood, uncomprehending, which made her laugh harder.

"Nyota? Are you well?" Spock came toward her.

"I'm fine." Nyota managed between giggles. "I just think, uh, I think that we're both a little stressed with finals. Thankfully today is the last day." Nyota caught her breath and then sighed contentedly. "Thanks for the laughs Spock. Now I'm full of happy endorphins."

"Am I to assume that this interaction was a human method of stress reduction?" Spock peered down at Nyota who was now slumped in her chair.

"Yes. You could say that. I don't know Spock. I'm just really wound up right now. I feel like I could do this last final in my sleep but still, I feel some sort of dread. I feel like the rug is going to be pulled out from under me or something. I can barely concentrate today; of course, you constantly touching me doesn't help."

"I see. Perhaps I may suggest something Nyota?" Spock asked absentmindedly, his eyes on his PADD again.

"Sure. Go ahead." Nyota leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"In my studies of human physiology I have come to understand that stress can be negated by a number of factors. Endorphins, as you mentioned, are a method. Physical activity is another. Distraction is yet another." Spock crossed the room without Nyota seeing him.

"Uh huh. Are you suggesting I go for a run? I guess that would be a good idea." Nyota said, rubbing her temples. Suddenly she felt Spock's hands on her shoulders, gently kneading.

"No. To the contrary I am suggesting that we kill several fowl with a single primitive weapon. I believe that sexual activity will further release much needed endorphins that will help the feeling of dread subside, that the eventual orgasm that you experience will properly distract you from any pending stress and that the vigorous activity of..." Spock trailed off, his fingers walking from Nyota's shoulder to the mound that lay just below her cadet uniform. "And before you insist that participating in such an activity here is both dangerous and impractical, might I remind you that I am the only member of the faculty in this department that not administering a final examination at this time? Further, I have administered all of my examinations so there is no need for any students to come looking for me. The probability of someone observing us is less than 0.0347 percent."

"Mmm." Nyota reacted to Spock's hands on her body. "I must really be stressed out if I'm thinking about going along with your 'suggestion'. Ok Spock, but it has to be fast. We can save everything else for tomorrow, after the semester is over."

"Of course Nyota. I strive for efficiency in all matters." Spock's eyes sparkled in the light.

oOo

McCoy was distracted and he was fairly sure that he had failed his Interspecies Ethics exam that morning. He really could not stop thinking about Naima. It was wholly inappropriate. Not only was she happily married but she was his friend's mother. Still, McCoy could not help but remember how warm her smile was and that he was drawn to the sadness he saw in her. He had tried dating while at the academy but he had been largely unsuccessful for a number of reasons. First, being a 30 year old divorcee amongst the throng of 20 somethings that were enrolled at Starfleet was hard to navigate. Second, and most important, he just didn't share the same level of life experience with the girls on campus. He had already had a career of his own, a family and so many of the cadets at Starfleet Academy were just starting out, looking for something that they would have to find in themselves or running from something; McCoy simply was uninterested in those journeys. He had already gone down the roads they would be traveling and he wanted someone who was further along, someone who could be caught up with him.

McCoy just wished that things could be different. Naima was only 9 years older than him, but she didn't look it. She looked closer to 30 than he did. Sadly, things weren't different. He had to let the idea of Naima go if he didn't want his whole life to fall apart. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could just be her friend. She was a smart, confident, funny woman; her friendship would be better than nothing. Besides, McCoy thought, she absolutely did not reciprocate his feelings, so he was probably making a big deal out of nothing.

"Hey Bones, where've you been?" Kirk asked as McCoy walked into their room.

"Huh?"McCoy shook his head to clear the cobwebs and Naima's laugh from his head. "I went to take my ethics final today. It was a resounding failure, but at least it's over."

"Really? I thought that exam was yesterday. Heh. Anyway, some lady came by looking for you. She looked familiar, but she didn't leave her name." Kirk wiggled his eyebrows when he said "lady".

"A lady?" McCoy's heart sped up. "What'd she look like?"

"She was hot." Kirk smiled. "She was wearing this old fashioned dress, like from that movie Breakfast with Tiffany, but shorter, and you know, less dressy. And these really sexy shoes, aw man, you should've seen her walking away."

"Breakfast _at _Tiffany's!" McCoy had a suspicion that he knew who Kirk was talking about. "She have long black hair and hazel eyes?"

"Yeah? Who is she? You been holding out on me? Bones... you old dog." Kirk smiled.

"Damn it Jim, that's Uhura's mother! Show some respect."

"What? No... that can't be right." Kirk's smile was rapidly fading. "Mom's don't look like that. Mom's wear chunky sweaters and send you money for pizza. This woman was no..." Kirk looked at McCoy. "Crap. I knew she looked familiar."

"What'd she say she wanted?" McCoy asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Naima's looks.

"Huh? Oh. She said something about her hotel and leaving town. Maybe she said she had something she wanted to tell you?" Kirk tried to remember.

"Ok. So what else Jim? What did _you _tell her?" McCoy was losing his patience.

"Oh, I told her that you were probably looking for Uhura and that Uhura said that she'd be in the computer science building, so to look for you there." Kirk finished.

"Damn." McCoy started toward the door again. "Did you say it like that? That it was Uhura that was in the computer science building?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe? No. I think I just said you would be over there with a friend. What? What's wrong?" Kirk was puzzled.

"I don't have time to explain. About how long ago did this happen? I need to give Uhura a heads up if I can beat Naima to the building."

"I don't know? Maybe ten, fifteen minutes ago? A heads up for what? She's Uhura's mom right? Won't she be happy to see her?" Kirk asked.

"I seriously doubt that Jim." McCoy ran out of the room and into the beginnings of a rainstorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters or places and I'm not making any profit from them. Thanks for being patient with my delays. I think I'm finally able to upload from home now, so the updates should be a little more regular. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Day Three – Noon

Naima thought that she might be barging in on McCoy and she didn't want to create any awkwardness, so she stopped by the student snack bar and got enough food for at least three people. Food, in her experience, was always welcome. As she walked with the bags of fast food, the San Francisco sky opened up and it was poured rain. Naima ducked back under the snack bar's awning and waited a little while in the hopes that the rain would slow. For a third time that day, Naima cursed her apparel choices. After ten minutes of standing with rapidly cooling food, Naima decided that she'd run for it. She knew where the computer science building was from the self guided tour she had taken on the first day of the conference. She slipped her heels off and held them in her free hand. She darted into the rain and turned east, toward the looming building. At least it would be dry inside.

When Naima walked into the building it was, as far as she could tell, deserted. There wasn't even a departmental receptionist out front. Naima raised an eyebrow but wandered around looking for a restroom to freshen up in. She thought that she looked like a drowned rat. Kiano never told her that the weather was like this in the summer. Naima's dress was soaked and clung to her inappropriately. Her hair hung in wet chunks from the sophisticated updo that she had done and her kohl was inartfully smeared down her cheeks. The entire situation, with the deserted building and the sudden storm, reminded her of an old fashioned horror holo. She wiped her face as much as possible and stood in her underwear as she wrung her dress out over the sink. After her dress was dry enough to wear without so much clinginess, she was able to use the brush in her purse to fix her hair. It wasn't the same style, but she didn't look so scary anymore.

Naima grabbed the food, now ruined by the passage of time, and began looking around the building. Most of the doors on the first floor led to classrooms that were empty. On the second floor, Naima found computer labs and a large room that looked something like the helm of a ship, obviously some type of simulation room. Naima wondered why such a place would be in the computer science building, but put it out of her mind as she ascended to the third floor. Here, most of the doors were shut and locked. When Naima peered through the windows that bordered the doors, where there were windows, she saw that these must be the offices of the professors. She looked down the hall and saw a line of dark doorways. She considered giving up on her quest for McCoy since all the doors were shut, but heard a laugh as she was turning to go down the stairs. She went toward the laughter.

oOo

"I prefer it this way Nyota." Spock said blandly. Nyota had commented that now he would have to live with the smell of sex in his office.

"What if a student comes with a question Professor Spock?" Nyota cocked her head to one side before she pulled her sweater back over her head.

"Then they will have to acquaint themselves with the smell of our combined bodily fluids." Spock raised his eyebrow which triggered a long burst of laughter from Nyota. "It is a biological necessity Cadet Uhura. I see no reason for anyone to be made uncomfortable by it. You, at the very least should not be made to feel uneasy. After all, they are _your _smells. Further, it is not as if these smells would be easily traceable to you. Unless there is something that you are not telling me?" Spock was doing his best to tease Nyota and it worked. Another peal of laughter escaped her as she resettled in her chair, most of her clothes back in place.

Nyota did feel better. In the desk's reflection she could see that her cheeks were flushed and she felt the sense of dread reduced drastically. The sex had been pretty great in and of itself too. She smiled widely at Spock once more before she turned away from him and gave her PADD her full attention again. A few seconds later she heard footsteps in the hallway just beyond the closed office door. Spock heard them too and exchanged a glance with Nyota as she scanned the room for any visible signs of what had just gone on. While she was looking she heard a knock and a familiar hello. Too familiar. Nyota dropped the PADD. Spock's reacted to the sound of the device clattering from the desk to the floor.

"Hello? Is someone in there? I'm looking for Dr. McCoy. He's a student here." Naima's voice came through the door. Spock, distracted by Nyota's sudden lack of grace, responded through the door.

"Cadet McCoy is not in this office." Spock looked back at Nyota who had become ashen and pale in just a moment. Spock turned and looked at her "Nyota are you well? What is the matter?"

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that. I can't hear you very well through the door." Naima was shouting. Spock sighed and took one more look at Nyota as she began bending to pick up the PADD.

"I said," Spock stood face to face with Naima as the door slid open, "that Cadet McCoy is not in this office." As Spock finished, he looked fully at the woman on the other side of the threshold. She looked remarkably like Nyota. Spock cocked his head to one side pondering how this could be. The possibility of someone randomly having Nyota's features in the same arrangement was nearly 0.0007 percent. "Are you a relative of Cadet Uhura?" Spock asked, unaware of Nyota's attempts to disappear into the background of his office.

"I am." Naima studied the man before her. He looked human but something about him made her sure that he was not. Her eyes finally reached his ears and she struggled to remember what race he was from. Was he Romulan? No, that could not be right. Vulcan. Naima had no idea that there were Vulcans on staff at Star Fleet Academy. "I'm her mother, Naima Hassan. Do you know her?"

Spock nodded and stepped to the side, Nyota stood, her ponytail somewhat disheveled and her eyes wide, behind Spock's desk. Naima frowned making sense of the situation. She had come looking for McCoy and had found her daughter, but she did not understand why. Why was she alone in the office of an alien computer science professor in a deserted building? Nyota was a linguist. Why was the door locked? And why did it smell so... unusual? Naima could smell something musky wafting out of the office toward her. She looked around the room. Nyota was still there in her impossibly short Starfleet uniform and was clutching a PADD with white knuckles. The office was orderly and quiet but that did not explain why Nyota looked so guilty. She looked the same way that she had when she had snuck into a concert that she had been forbidden to go to when she was thirteen.

"Nyota?" Naima ventured, "I... I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"I, uhm, I come here to study sometimes. It is quieter than the library during finals. What are _you _doing here mother?" Nyota was beginning to gain some color back in her cheeks as the initial shock of her mother appearing at the door during her post-coital happiness faded.

"Me?" Naima forced a laugh, "I was here for a conference and I was looking for an, uhm, friend." Naima suddenly felt guilty. She had been looking harder for a stranger that was at least ten years her junior than she had been looking for her own daughter.

"Are you here with Dad?" Nyota asked, the blood had nearly returned to her face. She had heard her mother asking for McCoy. How in the world did she know McCoy? Nyota watched as her mother looked down remorsefully and then followed her gaze to the corner of the chair that Nyota and Spock had been sitting in, amongst other things, only moments ago. Nyota's eyes widened again.

"Are those _panties _on the floor?" Naima asked, incredulous.

oOo

McCoy ran up the steps to the office that he knew would be occupied. He did not understand why Nyota was always asking Professor Spock for favors or studying in his office and he really had no desire to speculate. Nyota was one of the best looking girls on campus but she did not have a boyfriend; instead of dating amongst the other cadets as everyone else did, she spent hours conversing with Professor Spock. He was young, as professors went, but the guy was a joke. He was anal retentive, unyielding, condescending and rude. McCoy knew that Vulcans were different in the way they communicated but he'd met Vulcans who at least tried to interact with humans while on Earth. Spock just ignored them as if they were unworthy of his time. Well, except for Nyota. He was always waiting for Nyota and walking with her between classes or acknowledging her in some way. If Nyota was talking to her friends and she saw Professor Spock he would invariably say "Cadet Uhura" nod and Nyota would drift toward him as though hypnotized. McCoy wondered if he had done some kind of Vulcan mind tricks on her.

McCoy knew that he was probably too late. He had ducked into a building when the down pour became too much to handle and waited out the worst of it. Naima had at least a 30 minute head start on him, but he thought he might be making up time now. He wasn't sure why he was rushing to intervene in something that did not involve him at all. He had nothing to do with Nyota and her mother besides appreciating their company. Still, he had a gut feeling that he really should be there just in case.

As McCoy topped the final stair and jogged down the hall he heard yelling. His gut feeling was dead on.

"I cannot believe this! What were you thinking?" Naima yelled into Spock's office. McCoy came up behind her and kept his distance. Nyota was standing at the corner of Spock's desk, something small in her hand and her arms crossed over her chest. She did not look happy. Spock stood, his normally impassive face betraying confusion for the first time that McCoy had seen.

"It is none of your business. None of it is mother. Why are you suddenly caring about what I do? Wait. Don't answer that. I'm not interested." Nyota shot back. She was almost vibrating with anger. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her mouth was a rigid line.

"I just can't believe it. And you," Naima turned toward Spock, loathing thick in her voice. "You should never be allowed around students again." Naima spit the last out. Spock, for his part, maintained his composure.

"Ms. Hassan," Spock began, "If I am correct, Cadet Uhura is an adult. A very capable adult. She is entitled to make any choices that she deems logical. Unless you have some evidence to the contrary then I will assume that your statements are merely conjecture and opinion. Your opinion is irrelevant." Spock finished in the same neutral tone that he began and that, somehow, infuriated Naima further. Naima's face was red and her breathing was labored. McCoy worried that she may be having an attack. He stepped up beside her and put his hand on her arm.

"Len? What are you _doing_ here?" Nyota called out from within Spock's office. She stalked forward and handed something to Spock as she passed him. McCoy couldn't see what it was because Spock stashed it too quickly. It all happened in less than a second.

"I heard that Jim had sent Naima looking for me here. I figured I should show up, you know, just in case sparks started to fly?" McCoy smile weakly. McCoy did not think it was possible for Nyota to be frowning harder than she was, but it happened. Her face pulled in further and she radiated rage.

"Leonard McCoy. I am going to ask you one time," Nyota looked at McCoy's hand absently stroking her mother's arm. "What are you doing with my mother? She. Is. Married." Nyota looked at Naima when she said this. Naima's mouth twisted inward and some of her anger broke. McCoy really had to stop listening to his gut.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own any characters or places related to Star Trek and I am not making any profit from this story. I do highly recommend the Double Rainbow scoop shop at 519 Powell Street. Or just go pick up a quart if it is sold near you. If it makes Kiano happy, it'll make you happy.

* * *

Day 3 5:00pm

McCoy had never seen Nyota so angry. He had explained that he had just met Naima the day before and had lunch with her before getting her back to her hotel safely. Nyota seemed to believe him, but her face was still twisted. Naima had deflated when Nyota had asked the question; all of her anger rushing out of her. She sagged against him. McCoy had no idea what had started the altercation and he had no idea that it would get so bad. What was going on between these two? McCoy walked down the stairs behind Naima, making sure she was not as disoriented as she appeared.

McCoy called a taxi for her. When the taxi arrived, he decided to go with her. He did not like her sudden despondence and as a trained psychologist, he was oath bound to make sure she was safe. At the hotel, Naima alternated between quiet sobbing and silence. McCoy spent about an hour trying to leave a message for the President of the Federation's chief of staff, Kiano Uhura. He got the run around for the first 45 minutes. McCoy knew that it would be easier for him to leave, having contacted Naima's husband, but he was southern and his momma had always raised him to be a gentleman even if it meant doing something that was difficult. McCoy, very aware of Nyota's implication, sat across the room from Naima as she stared out the window, looking miserable. McCoy waited another hour before speaking. He had hoped that Kiano would have arrived by now, but he hadn't.

"Naima are you alright?" McCoy asked gently. He knew it was a stupid question. Of course she was not alright. They had been sitting in near complete silence for two hours. Occasionally, Naima would quietly tell him that he could leave before breaking down in tears, so McCoy felt he needed to say _something. _

"I don't want to talk about it." Naima sniffed. "It really isn't any of your business is it?" Naima didn't sound angry. "I'm sorry Len. You've been so nice. I know you're doing your job, making sure that I'm safe. I just don't think that I could explain even if I wanted to. Kiano should show up soon. He knows where I am. I saw him last night."

"Ah, ok. Well, you realize that I'm going to sit with you until he gets here don't you?" McCoy ventured a smile at her. "I don't know any celebrities. I may ask to see if he can get me the President's autograph." McCoy just wanted to get Naima talking. Distracting her by talking about her husband might work. She had been enthusiastic about him the day before.

"Heh. Well, he's not really the kind of guy who would encourage her to give out autographs. He's a little high strung. I guess I picked it up from him." Naima gestured toward herself vaguely. "Nyota has always been the calm one. She takes after my father. So confident, so self assured. I just don't know what happened today." Naima shook her head.

"Well, I guess that you were both a little surprised right? I mean, you went looking for me and you found her. I bet neither of you were expecting that. Nobody does their very best when caught off guard."

"Yes. You're certainly right on that." Naima looked bewildered. "What do you know about the alien? I didn't get his name."

"Spock? Oh, he's ok. Some sort of whiz kid from Vulcan. He's half human so he decided to join Starfleet instead of going to the Vulcan Science Academy, at least that is what people say. Who knows why he does what he does." McCoy shrugged. He wasn't stupid. He knew something was going on with Spock and Nyota but he was hard pressed to say what. He couldn't imagine that Nyota, or any woman, would be able to get close to the guy. Of course, if anyone could, it would be Nyota.

"Is he nice?" Naima asked. "I must have been out of the loop for longer than I thought. I didn't realize that Humans and Vulcans were able to produce offspring. It was just an idea when I was studying genetics almost thirty years ago. You said whiz kid. Is he very young? I would assume that anyone that was a professor had to be older."

"I don't know if he was as much of a child prodigy as you were. His official profile says that he's 25 years old. I don't know that I would describe him as 'nice' he is Vulcan after all. Half Vulcan. Niceties are not their strong suit." McCoy made a face. "He's a smart man though, he does his job well."

"I see." Naima nodded. "I always wonder what my life would have been like if I'd married someone my own age. Kiano is amazing. He's brilliant and ambitious, but the the twenty four year age difference... I used to think it was just a number but sometimes I wonder." Naima looked at her hands. McCoy's mouth dropped open and he had to consciously close it. Did Naima suspect that Nyota and Spock were together? What had she seen that he'd missed? McCoy was also shocked by the age difference. He had known that Kiano was older and established when Naima met him in her teens from their conversation, but he had no idea that he was that much older.

"Well, you've got a beautiful and capable daughter and I know you love her. You two wouldn't have clashed like that if you didn't. You and Kiano must have been great parents to her." McCoy really had no idea, but he thought he was right.

"Oh, she was a daddy's girl. Not so much now that he's so involved with the Federation government, but when she was born he doted on her. He couldn't go anywhere without her demanding to go with him. He indulged her too. He took her to alien colonies on his political assignments, had her studying Romulan and Klingon in the crib. He was her coach and her tutor. They were joined at the hip those two, I almost felt left out. Of course, when Nyota got older they differed on so many things. Kiano is something of an isolationist and Nyota, well, maybe it's youthful idealism." Naima shrugged, "Nyota thinks that we can all come together and be at peace, make the universe a better place. Kiano, on the other hand, does not. Of course, he remembers the fallout from the Romulus-Earth War. His father and grandmother both fought. His grandmother died such a tragic death. His father barely survived. He was never the same." Naima looked off into the distance.

"Yeah. I had relatives who fought too. But Earth had far more allies than enemies Naima. The Andorians, the Vulcans, they came to Earth's aid. I think that's what Starfleet is all about. It isn't blanket idealism. It's about protecting the Federation _and_ finding new allies. It's about striking a balance." McCoy watched as Naima's face relaxed slightly. "I think Uhura wants to be part of that balance. She's brilliant Naima, she's going to connect people, beings, in ways they need to be connected. She's going to offer them the tools to communicate. Kiano works for the Federation, so somehow you approve of that mission don't you?"

"Maybe." Naima sounded skeptical. "Kiano got hooked up with Rie Matsuzaki's campaign because he was sure that it was the last thing he could do to protect Earth. He thinks that Earth can't fight alone and it either needs to make allies or prepare to fall to new alien masters. We're too slow Len. It's why we need our best minds here. They say that we have heart, but we can't compete with species that worship war or that think we're worthless. They'll kill us all. Use us up and throw us away." Naima looked down. "If there was any other way, Kiano would have exploited it. He felt beaten though. He couldn't beat them Len, so he felt forced to join them." Naima looked out at him, her hair covering most of her face and her eyes ringed with darkness.

oOo

Spock watched Nyota cross the room. She had paced for hours and refused to let him calm her. He could sense her anger, but he could not tell if it was directed at him. He would understand if it was. His calculations about sexual intercourse had failed to consider the possibility that her mother would knock on his office door. While it was a highly improbable situation, Spock thought that he had failed Nyota in some manner. Vulcans were not particularly well suited for empathy; however, Spock knew that he would not have wished for his father to have very nearly interrupted his sexual activities or to discover the nature of his relationship with a student.

"Nyota. Do you believe that your mother will inform the admiral of our relationship?" Spock asked. Nyota had tried sitting down, but every few minutes she would pop up again and start pacing. She stopped and looked at Spock.

"No. It's unlikely." Nyota sat down next to him on the small couch. "She enjoys being melodramatic and throwing tantrums but she never follows through. Besides," Nyota leaned back and sighed. "She would have to explain to my father why she was wandering around a deserted building looking for Leonard McCoy."

"That was... unusual." Spock chose his words carefully.

"Yeah. It was. I didn't even know she was in town. How did McCoy just happen to connect with her at a conference?" Nyota's brow furrowed. "He was acting weird the other day Spock. He was asking me about her after he skipped our study session and then he skipped our final."

"Are you drawing conclusions?" Spock was glad that Nyota was distracted by these new facts enough to stop pacing. Her constant movement made him somewhat anxious.

"No. I don't know. I have no idea with her. We were never very close. I mean, she is my mother and all, but my father took a far more active role in my life than she did. My father is less, how can I describe it, closed off? I can talk to my father, even if I don't agree with him. We can debate something and he'll admit when he's wrong but my mother," Nyota exhaled loudly "she's just not that way. I guess it's a mother daughter thing. I think it's the same with fathers and sons." Nyota touched Spock's hand.

"Indeed." Spock knew too well of fathers that remained staunchly against their sons' choices despite their underlying logic. "You have never spoken of your mother. I was surprised at her presence today. You rarely speak of your father though, so I had not thought it particularly unusual."

"Oh, I see my father occasionally. We try to keep it quiet. Like I've said, I'm uncomfortable with people connecting the Federation president to me while I'm in the academy. We hang out sometimes when the President has an obligation that doesn't require him to do anything. He likes to go down to the old Double Rainbow on Powell Street to get ice cream." Nyota smiled at the thought. "I guess I just got into a habit of not talking about it. If I mention it to my brother by accident it'll get back to my mother and then things would just get more difficult." Nyota shrugged. Spock's eyes registered confusion. Nyota started again, "My father and I decided not to tell her that we meet up. She's somewhat jealous of our relationship and since our big falling out, dad doesn't want her to use me as an excuse to pick a fight with him while he's at home. He's only home a few days out of the month. I can understand him wanting it to be peaceful."

Spock was intrigued at how much Nyota's familial dynamics mirrored his own. He took comfort in it, despite his disappointment that she had to endure much of what he and his mother had to endure in relation to his father. Spock pondered whether it really was the nature of families to behave in such an illogical and difficult manner. He took Nyota's hand and leaned back next to her.

"It is illogical, but I consider myself at fault for failing to consider the possibility that she would appear at my door. I am displeased that this has happened Nyota and I regret that this situation has caused you undue mental discomfort." Spock looked into Nyota's eyes.

"It isn't your fault Spock. It isn't anyone's fault. Neither of us could have predicted that she would be looking for Len in your office today and if it is anyone's fault, it's mine for not seeing my underwear on the floor." Nyota groaned and lay her head against Spock's shoulder, comforted by the heat that he radiated. "Besides, you handled yourself admirably. Thanks for sticking up for me to her." Spock could feel Nyota's face move into a smile against his arm.

"I will always speak the truth about you Nyota, even if it is to the Federation president herself. Also, in the future, I will endeavor to be more responsible for your undergarments when I rip them away." Nyota turned her head to look up into his eyes. She was repressing a smile. "It is an appropriate responsibility for me." Nyota just laughed. Spock enjoyed the sound and was proud of his accomplishment. He had successfully improved her mood.

oOo

Naima offered McCoy room service when, after they had been talking for some time, she noticed that the sun had set. She had tried to get him to leave, but he was set on staying until Kiano came to relieve him. Naima smiled as she placed the order. McCoy reminded her of the way Kiano had been when they'd just met; engaging, stubborn, concerned. Of course, more than twenty years had passed since then. Many things changed in that amount of time.

Naima tried to remember what it was like to be young and in love. Spock's face had been neutral, but his eyes showed passion when he defended Nyota. She remembered certain things about the early days with Kiano, but so much had faded in the intervening years. When Nyota had started high school Kiano poured himself into his work, his favorite girl no longer needing his constant guidance. Naima had been shocked when Kiano had happily put his ambitions aside to raise his daughter. She remembered feeling somewhat guilty about not being ready to do the same thing. Kiano, of course, was in a different place in his career than she had been when they welcomed Nyota into the world. He'd had decades to pursue his goals. She had finished medical school at an accelerated pace and had begun a career in research when she found out that she was pregnant. She'd kept at it until Nyota had learned to walk, but keeping up with a toddler simply required too much of her attention to give her work the focus it deserved. By the time that Nyota had developed a distinct preference for Kiano, Basim had arrived.

"Penny for your thoughts?" McCoy was watching her stare out the dark window.

"Oh, I was just thinking about old things, ancient history." Naima forced a smile. "You know how it is. You wonder what happened to that happy young couple. You see a few grey hairs, the years slip by and you have no idea where they went."

"Do I ever." McCoy had stayed across the room the entire evening as though he was afraid of getting too close to Naima. Naima wondered if he'd felt chastised by Nyota's seeming accusation.

"Len, today with my daughter," Naima sighed, groping for words, "I think she was just surprised that you knew me. I don't even think I knew you two were friends. I don't think she meant anything by it. She's fiercely protective of her father and she's never been my biggest fan, so her tone? I wouldn't take it personally." Naima tried to be encouraging.

"I'm sure it'll all get straightened out. Between me and my roommate, we mess up enough to set new galaxy records. Uhura just laughs it off." McCoy shrugged and quickly changed the subject. "How did the conference go this morning? Your paper was so well received yesterday, what does a Sudanese medical prodigy do when her her career gets a new breath of life?"

"Oh wow. I don't even know." Naima cocked her head to one side. "I never gave any consideration to what would happen after the conference. I mean, I guess I could probably use the paper's success to negotiate a spot at the local university doing research and teaching. Kiano always made enough, but you know how fickle politics are; I always kept my practice open just in case he fell out of favor completely. I guess I can think of other things now. I'll have to talk to him about it though. It's sort of interesting though isn't it? All the new options opening up?" Naima smiled a wide smile, the first genuine smile of the day.

"It is interesting. Sort of like a new frontier." McCoy raised an eyebrow. "I guess you and Cadet Uhura have something else in common. You both have infinite possibilities ahead of you." McCoy was interrupted by a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

Thanks to eagle eyed ayachan1412 for catching incongruities between this story and First Contact. I've fixed them below. :)

* * *

Day three, the night

McCoy walked back to his dorm room. He could not imagine Nyota coming from that family. Kiano had not been what McCoy had expected at all. Naima had described him as nearly elderly and both she and Nyota had pointed out his ambition, paranoia and seeming ruthlessness; however, the man that was at the door when he answered neither looked old nor did he seem to have any ill intent. He was as tall as McCoy, slender in build, with a visible widening through the shoulders. McCoy could tell that the he probably lifted weights and spent a great deal of time keeping fit. Still, for the muscle that was slightly hidden by the well tailored suit, McCoy sensed no intimidation, only affability. McCoy wasn't sure that if a stranger had been in a hotel room with his wife, he would have been so upbeat.

Kiano Uhura had smiled widely, his teeth a natural color of white that was not usually favored by politicians. McCoy had not thought he had ever seen a politician or hanger on without teeth bleached to the core. For such a political mover and shaker, he had no lines on his face and his hair was short and just beginning to grey at the temples. He wore modest silver colored spectacles that stood out against his espresso colored skin and although McCoy had been around enough to tell that Kiano wore custom clothing, the clothes were simple and unassuming. McCoy almost thought he might be trying to avoid notice, but he wasn't sure if the thought was result of Naima's stories floating in his head.

"You must be Len." Kiano had grasped McCoy's hand. His voice was quiet, calming. McCoy almost thought it was melodic. "My name's Kiano. I've heard a lot about you!" McCoy heard something faint in his voice, something that he associated more with England than eastern Africa, but mostly it was smooth standard with no real inflection.

"Me? Oh, sir, I don't know if that's a good thing or not." McCoy smiled, feeling strangely bashful around the older man. Kiano clapped him on the shoulder warmly and pulled him closer.

"It's been all good, well, mostly good. My daughter says very kind things about you and she's an excellent judge of character. It would seem that she's right considering the kindness you've shown my wife." Kiano had leaned in to whisper to McCoy. McCoy had no idea that Nyota spoke about him, he felt his cheeks redden slightly. Kiano had gone on, stepping back again and raising his voice "Have you eaten? I would love to have a meal with you."

"I, uh, your wife just ordered room service a bit ago so I'm not really hungry right now. But thank you." McCoy added the last hastily. Something about Kiano made him feel like he was in the company of someone special. It was as if he'd just met his favorite movie star, except that he turned out to be a great actor _and_ just as warm as Santa Claus would be. It was an unusual feeling. McCoy wondered if this personality was what had allowed him to advance in politics so well. McCoy could tell that Kiano would have no problems charming any member of any party and that anyone who was smart would want him on their side.

"Ok then." Kiano smiled again and leaned in close to McCoy once more "Maybe another time then? I'm here in town. Maybe we could get a couple of pints?" Kiano patted McCoy's arm.

"Well, sure Mr. Uhura, if you think it's a good idea. I know you're busy." McCoy wasn't sure what to do with the other man's affection, so he nodded shyly. Kiano seemed satisfied with this and finally moved into the room that Naima was in as he patted McCoy on the back.

"Good man." Kiano said, moving closer to Naima. She barely looked at him but when Kiano finally reached her, she stood. McCoy felt like he was eavesdropping on an intimate moment. Kiano gently placed his hands on Naima's arms and looked at her for a long while, sadness crossing his face. Naima looked at the floor. Finally, Kiano pulled her into his arms and held her there. McCoy could tell that Naima was stiff in the embrace. She looked out at him briefly before dropping her eyes again. That was enough for McCoy. He'd cleared his throat, excused himself and slipped out the door telling both Kiano and Naima to take care. He was a doctor, not a marriage counselor. He'd done his part to make sure that Naima didn't do anything drastic.

McCoy usually thought of himself as a good judge of character. He inwardly acknowledged that his wife may have been an exception, but that experience had allowed him to hone his instincts. Now, however, he wondered who the Uhuras were. He knew Nyota for sure. He'd seen her mad before, although her level of anger earlier in the day was higher than he'd seen, it was consistent with what he'd observed on other occasions.

Kiano seemed to be such a great person. Really, McCoy was still feeling flattered that Kiano had asked him to get drinks. He felt like the unpopular kid in high school that had just been asked to sit by the captain of the football team. The man had such presence. McCoy usually did not react to people so quickly. He wouldn't say that he was a curmudgeon but he knew some nurses who would. Still, his perception of Kiano did not match up with the descriptions that he had received from Nyota and Naima.

And then there was Naima. When McCoy first met her, he felt a buzz of electricity between them, something that made his ears feel hot and his mouth water. He thought that Naima was happily married, she had spoken of love at first sight with Kiano as she sipped a glass of white wine; he was sure his feelings were unrequited. Now McCoy wondered. She had been looking for him on campus. She hadn't stopped when she failed to find him in his room, but went searching a deserted building. McCoy thought it was strange. It was even stranger that she simply failed to respond when Nyota had asked what they were doing together. McCoy had decided that he could only be Naima's friend; however, he had no idea if that was what was on her mind as well. Her deflation and disorientation at what McCoy thought was a inaccurate assumption on Nyota's part concerned him. What had she been planning to do when she found him?

What McCoy had seen between Naima and her family members did not add up either. Naima had spoken of Nyota in pleasant terms, as if the two were merely a little distant; Naima's relationship with her daughter dwarfed by Kiano's relationship. But the reality did not reflect that. Naima had looked close to having a heart attack when McCoy had found them. He still had no idea what could have transpired between the two, but the intensity of the emotion was not caused by minor familial conflict. It was the same with Kiano. Naima alternatively spoke of Kiano's ambition, cunning and romantic nature, but she seemed cool toward him when he walked into the room. She had repeatedly mentioned her dismay that he was not at home more often and that she missed him, but she had stiffly accepted his embrace and seemed annoyed when McCoy called him. McCoy would not have thought much of it, after all, she had mentioned that things had changed after he started working for the President. Still, Kiano seemed to be warm and genuine. McCoy could barely suppress his own response to Kiano's likability, so he was confused by Naima. He recalled Nyota saying similar things about Kiano's paranoia, but she balanced them with comments that reflected the reality of Kiano's appearance and demeanor. McCoy shook his head as he stepped off the local shuttle and headed onto campus.

oOo

Nyota was sleeping at Spock's place. Between the frantic afternoon of her mother appearing, taking her last exam and being angry, it was a nice break for her to watch a holo in Spock's bedroom while he meditated in the living room. Besides, she had promised that she'd be with him for the two weeks before she headed to Seoul for a communications internship that would last the rest of the summer. She had even moved the stuff from her dorm room over a few days earlier. Spock had come to lay beside her in bed several hours before the view screen chimed. Nyota knew that Spock would answer it and rolled back into a deep sleep as soon as she felt him move off the bed. He had said her name several times before she finally opened her eyes. He told her that he father wished to speak to her.

Spock would have seemed perfectly controlled to anyone else but Nyota could sense a low level of panic from him as she slipped a robe over her tank top and panties. Nyota, on the other hand, knew that Kiano had Spock's direct number because she had given it to him. Nyota had never been very good at keeping secrets from her father so she had stopped trying at age fourteen. Kiano said that he'd learned to trust his intuition from his aunts and uncles, but Nyota frequently wondered if he was a low level telepath. She had been studying Betazoid communication and culture on her own and thought that her father, if she let her imagination run wild, could very possibly be Betazoid with his black eyes and ability to sniff out lies and secrets.

Kiano had not been surprised at all when, meeting his daughter for a morning jog around Golden Gate Park, that she was involved with a half-Vulcan. He had been asking her for weeks why she was so upbeat, but when she would not give him a straight answer, he finally told her that he knew she was falling in love. He had told her that he recognized all the signs, after all, he had been enthralled with the feelings of new love and spring time too. He had also told her that he knew it was Spock. She'd tripped over a crack in the footpath with his matter of fact declaration. It probably would have been obvious to anyone, Nyota thought later; she spoke about Spock more than anyone else. Kiano told her he did not believe in hypocrisy, so he would not tell her to stop seeing him, especially when they were so close in age but he had warned her that she should be prepared for the consequences that might arise should they get caught. He'd left it to her to decide whether her career was worth the risk of the relationship. Nyota had decided that it was.

He occasionally asked how things were going with Spock, but had never pushed to meet him. It was no secret that Kiano loved her almost more than life itself and that he would encourage her in anything that made her happy. Kiano had told Nyota that he could tell that she was happy with Spock at her side and that as long as she was happy, he was happy. Nyota had not mentioned much of this information to Spock though. She'd just told him that her father was aware of their relationship. She didn't want to have to share that Kiano had also said that it would be easy to have Spock eliminated if he broke Nyota's heart. She thought it was probably just a hyperbolic dad thing, but knowing her father's connections, she was never quite sure.

Spock followed her back into the living room and stood off to the side as she addressed her father in Swahili.

"Baba? _Is everything alright? You've never called me here before._"Nyota looked scared as she addressed the man in the monitor.

"Yes everything, as far as I know, is fine." Kiano said back in standard. "Your young man is with you isn't he? Let us speak the common language Nyota. I do not wish for him to feel left out. Everyone is not as gifted as you when it comes to understanding other tongues." Kiano sighed. Nyota nodded at him and glanced at Spock who was listening intently. Nyota had an idea of what her father was calling about and was not sure it was normal to wish to speak about it in front of someone he had only met once or twice as a child. Kiano began again "Nyota, if the young man is indeed yours, I doubt that you would keep our family's secrets from him. It is not something that lovers do unless they are damaged or becoming so." Kiano looked tired as he said this. He rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Are you alright father? I take it you've gone to see mother?" Nyota was not used to her father looking worn. He was an older man, but he was spry and lively. He was very committed to his health and often said that the key to his youthfulness was knowing his limits and not crossing them.

"Yes, I've seen your mother. She was with your young friend Dr. McCoy. Your mother is her usual self. I am calling to learn of what happened today from you." Kiano took his glasses off and set them down on the wide desk he sat at. The setting was familiar to Nyota. Kiano had a large apartment on Nob Hill that looked out over the city. He was sitting at his enormous Bajoran Oak desk and Nyota saw a white substance in a large glass mug off to the corner.

"Well," Nyota sighed herself, "I was with Spock in his office, and mother knocked on the door looking for Len." Nyota shrugged. She wasn't lying, just slightly vague.

"Your mother seems to be under the impression that you were unduly influenced by an external force and that you were corrupted." Kiano's eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair, but his lips rose slightly at the sides as he finished.

"What? Oh she's just too much. Father, she was not really implying that Spock was controlling me was she?" Nyota felt her anger start to trickle back into herself. "Yes, Spock and I were alone in his office. I go there to study during finals because the library is too busy. And yes, she saw something that could be taken as evidence of some... adult activity," Nyota spat the last out quickly and hurried on "but we were just working on projects when she knocked. All I did was ask if she was here with you and then she started screaming about how I'd lost my mind and what was I thinking." Nyota frowned. "It was just like when I told her about joining Starfleet, but this time she couldn't throw all my stuff on the street and break things." Nyota happened to glance up at Spock who had both of his eyebrows raised. Nyota turned back to the screen.

"Yes. She spent a significant amount of time expressing her displeasure with your choice of romantic partner Nyota." Kiano shook his head. "Well, it is much as I expected. I do wish you would have called me. Although Dr. McCoy seems to be quite the nice fellow, I can't help but to have preferred a call from my daughter over a call from a call from a doctor that was not immediately recognizable to me about my wife's condition."

"I'm sorry father." Nyota looked down. She could imagine the panic that she'd feel if an unknown doctor had called her to say something was wrong with Spock. "I just got lost in how angry I was at her. And then when Spock got me to take a few deep breaths, I had to go to my final. I didn't even think about calling. I've been pretty mad most of the night."

"Don't worry love. I take full responsibility. I encouraged her to seek you out last night if she felt that some bridges could be repaired, I thought that perhaps she was at that point, but it is clear to me that she is not. A pity." Kiano looked at his daughter, sadness clouding his features.

"Father, don't take responsibility if it isn't your fault. Just like I told Spock, it isn't anyone's fault. But..." Nyota looked down while she thought of something, "Baba, _she wasn't looking for me. She was looking for Len, who she spent most of the day drinking with yesterday. Who took her home last night. Who took her home today._" Nyota slipped back into Swahili, nervous about implicating her friend in something she wasn't sure she understood.

"Mtoto" Kiano stared at Nyota "I know. I know who your mother is and I trust _your_ judgment. Your friend is an honorable man. It is my job to know who is an honest broker Nyota. Give your old dad some credit?"

"Father, how do you even deal with her? " Nyota shook her head and felt her jaw clench. She'd had this conversation before. It never ended in a satisfying way.

"You don't get to do what I do, to be who I am, by allowing yourself to succumb to impatience and first impulses Nyota. Remember that. You never get anywhere by succumbing to your baser instincts or assuming that those around you have. If you have actual evidence toward something then ferret it out. Expose lies, watch your back, remain vigilant but don't assume the worst. It makes you old and dulls your senses. It is useless to do so in all ways. " Kiano shifted his gaze from his daughter. "I know a certain Vulcan who taught much the same philosophy to his people and they thrived."

Spock straightened slightly and walked behind Nyota. It was summer in the bay area so he wore a fleece shirt and matching pants. Spock had never actually seen Nyota's father until he had called. He had assumed that Kiano Uhura would be more physically imposing and angrier, but in looking at him he simply seemed average amongst humans, although in listening to his conversation with his daughter Spock was struck by his extraordinary calm and focus. Actually, Spock had just been thinking that Kiano was sounding somewhat Vulcan. Hadn't he heard Nyota mumbling something about her father being a secret Betazoid while reading? Could Betazoid's read thoughts from distances? Spock could not recall any specific limitations of their telepathic abilities but he would certainly research it tomorrow.

"Mr. Uhura." Spock nodded at the man as he took a gulp of something heavy and white.

"Mr. Spock. Very good to see you. I've heard so much about you. It is very nice to put a face to the name." Kiano wiped his mouth. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your slumber, or meditation, whichever is more correct. I do hope that you will forgive me and that it will not color our future interactions negatively." Kiano kept his expression neutral in order to keep Spock comfortable.

"It is of no consequence Mr. Uhura. I did not mind the interruption and I find that it is logical for you to contact your daughter in order to ascertain her well being in light of the volatility of today's events." Spock stopped. It was very unusual, however, he felt very comfortable speaking with Kiano, even by view screen monitor. He did not make undue facial expressions and when he did emote, it was very easy for Spock to interpret. Spock felt relieved.

"Of course Mr. Spock. Nyota informs me that you are quite logical in all matters. It gives me comfort that you apply such intelligence to her care as well. Perhaps, at mutually agreeable time, you would do me the honor of playing 3-D chess with me. Since I joined the Federation government I have not had the pleasure of a proper chess partner as it is imperative that we maintain no appearances of bias or impropriety. My old professor and very good friend Tyvoc has recently returned to Vulcan and playing across subspace communications is simply not the same." Kiano watched Spock carefully.

"Of course. I would find a game of 3-D chess quite suitable. I was unaware that you studied at Oxford Mr. Uhura. Dr. Tyvoc is a formidable opponent." Spock tilted his head to one side, evaluating the man on screen.

"Very well Mr. Spock. I look forward to it." Kiano turned his gaze back to Nyota who was sitting with her mouth open at the interaction between her father and Spock. "Nyota? I will see you prior to your departure to Seoul. I will most likely contact you during a more appropriate hour to discuss this situation and our responses to it very soon. Until then, enjoy your short break from school." Kiano looked up at Spock "Mr. Spock, I trust that you will take care of my daughter." Kiano met Spock's eyes. "Until we meet face to face, live long and prosper." Kiano raised his hand in the familiar Vulcan salute and then the screen went black.

oOo

Naima was sure that Kiano was reading Nyota the riot act at that moment. He had seemed calm when she told him that their daughter was having an illicit affair with one of Starfleet's alien professors but she was sure that he was repressing his true feelings. Naima knew it was immature but she was slightly pleased that there might finally be a tiny crack in the relationship between father and daughter. One of the things that Naima thought came between her and Kiano was that he had no idea what it was like for her to have such a strained relationship with their daughter. He wasn't as close to Basim as he was Nyota, but they got along well enough. He had no idea what it was like to feel such ambivalence toward his own child. Maybe once he felt what it was like, he would not judge her so harshly.

He had never really said anything to her after that night two years and a half years ago. He had simply gone after Nyota, but he did not have to say anything. She could tell that he thought she was out of line. Having had time to reflect, Naima acknowledged that she had crossed the line with her behaviors, but she stood by her feelings. Kiano spoiled Nyota so much that he would never really understand what it was like to draw a line in the sand. He would stalk his political adversaries and ruin their lives over minor things, but with Nyota, anything was permissible.

Naima was disappointed that Kiano had left her alone again tonight. He said that he'd talk to Nyota before he went to bed tonight, but that he thought Naima needed some time to rest. He hadn't said that she'd been with McCoy for a large part of the day, but again, he didn't have to. The things that Nyota had said were sticking in Naima's mind too. McCoy had explained everything but Naima didn't like what her daughter had implied, especially when she was doing God knows what with a Vulcan. A half Vulcan. Naima had been offered a scholarship to the Vulcan Science Academy and had declined it, not feeling comfortable enough to live amongst them for a full year. She couldn't imagine a human woman actually being married to one of them or producing a child, although she was interested in the science of it.

One of the reasons that Naima let Kiano commute to and from Kenya was because she had declined the offer to move to San Francisco while he worked for the President. She had no desire to attend all of the functions that Kiano did and she was not sure she'd be especially comfortable amongst the alien dignitaries. Kiano had explained the necessity of his work to her repeatedly, but it did not mean that she had to chose to make those associations for herself. Of course this also meant that Naima was solely responsible for her empty house and boredom, but she figured that eventually President Matsuzaki would leave office and Kiano would return home again. At least she hoped so. He had mentioned something about becoming an ambassador from Earth once or twice, but she did not think he would actually go through with it. After all, he was getting older and she thought he'd want to retire to spend more time with her.

Naima did not really know what the future held for her and her husband though. Their marriage had been, inexplicably, rocky since before the big fallout with Nyota. It had become considerably more so since then. She had never been able to put her finger on it before the incident with Nyota though. She was still nice looking, at least that was what everyone told her. She knew she was still intelligent although her practice had left her a little behind in her real field, but for some reason Kiano simply did not look at her the same way anymore. She had suspected, at one time, that he was having an affair and had gone to the effort of hiring a private investigator but he was completely clean. Lots of things had happened since they'd been married though. She'd lost her three younger brothers in the neutral zone, she'd had two kids, Kiano's political affiliations had shifted and she'd gotten older. Small things change a person and big events certainly change a person more and Naima was sure that she had changed. She wondered if all of the strangeness she saw in her family was her change or theirs.

Nyota pulled a holo out of her bag and opened it. It showed their young family, Kiano, with his hair still black and his deep skin contrasting beautifully against her bronze skin, the children the perfect mix of their distinct complexions. The children were smiling, Nyota sitting on her father's shoulders and Basim holding Naima's hand. Naima knew she could never recapture that day on the beach in Mombasa, but she longed for it. Things seemed less difficult then. Her family didn't seem to be going in a hundred different directions, doing things that confused her or changing so completely that she didn't know them anymore.

Naima sat the holo on the hotel nightstand and settled back into the pillows. Kiano asked her to stay in San Francisco one more day so that things could get straightened out better and Naima agreed. He had asked her if she wanted to come back to his apartment to rest but she didn't like it there. It reminded her too much of how far away she really was from him, so she had said no. Again. She could stand the hotel for one more night. The hotel, at the very least, was consistent and bland. It told her nothing she was unprepared to hear. She looked at the bland white ceiling and turned over to stare at the holo again. Her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep, looking at Nyota's tiny sand covered feet dangling in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I don't own Star Trek or any characters, places, or organizations from it.

* * *

**Day four**

When Spock opened his eyes Nyota was not there. He listened for her movement but it was clear that she was gone. Spock had just meditated the evening before; however, it was appropriate for him to do so again. He had lingering questions about the events of the past day. He and Nyota did not speak much of their families. They were both quite focused on the work they had been tasked to accomplish and then, upon each other. Nyota knew that Spock was somewhat estranged from his father and that his mother made attempts to be close to Spock without upsetting Sarek, but beyond the issue coming up when Spock's mother had spotted Nyota and promised not to tell his father, they had not spoken of it again.

Spock knew that Nyota and her mother were not close, but he had no real clue as to why. Spock did know a fair amount about her father, including that the older man asked Nyota for her opinions on policy matters, especially as they related to Starfleet. Spock could see a logical basis in requesting first hand information about the needs of members of Starfleet and for those training to join. Spock also knew that Kiano was aware of his relationship with Nyota. When she had told Spock of this, he was quite concerned, but he followed Nyota's lead and relaxed with the information. It seemed fair, after all, since Amanda knew and had not informed anyone that might hurt them or use the information against them. Plus, Spock knew that Nyota valued the ability to speak candidly with someone about Spock. It was a uniquely human need that Spock indulged Nyota in. He would have preferred their relationship to remain as private as possible until Nyota had graduated. Still, as evidenced by his actions thus far, Kiano was trustworthy.

Spock did not find that the evidence would support such a conclusion about Naima. Spock trusted Cadet McCoy and, although his understanding of Swahili was imperfect, he was far less concerned by McCoy's place in the events than Nyota appeared to be. Spock knew that McCoy felt very strongly, based upon his own experiences, about infidelity. Spock would have preferred not to know this information; however, McCoy spoke loudly, especially when alcoholic beverages were involved. Spock was more concerned with the level of animosity that was displayed toward he and Nyota by Naima.

Spock would have found it illogical, but acceptable from a human point of view, to demonstrate a certain amount of dismay at the fact that an adult child was engaged in sexual behavior. He even understood the idea of finding certain choices made by adult children to be unacceptable, despite his experiences with his own father. Here, however, Naima seemed far less concerned with the innuendo of Nyota's sexuality than with the choice of sexual partner. Spock considered. From his perspective, he was not the worst person that a young woman could possibly find themselves engaged in a romantic relationship with. He understood that many human women could not perceive of such a thing, but he was a product of such a relationship so he did not find that the perspectives of the 'majority' of human women counted for much. Spock was not cruel. He listened well. He was intelligent and he was employed in a steady manner. He was very considerate when it came to Nyota and her preferences. He was not slovenly nor did he emit unusual, uncontrolled odors. Indeed, as Spock thought of some of his students, a woman of Nyota's type could do much worse.

Based on both the day before and the comments from Kiano early this morning, Naima seemed far more aggrieved at Spock's mixed species than at the idea of Nyota having sex in Spock's office. Spock sat before his incense holder and inhaled deeply. Spock had been on the receiving end of a number of stereotypes and unwanted prejudices both on Vulcan an on Earth; however, as far as he knew, no one had explicitly acknowledged this in his presence. It had always been implied, with the rare exception of Vulcan school children and the ranking member on the Vulcan Science Academy's admissions board. Spock believed that if the conversation had been allowed to continue, Naima would be the first human to explicitly do such a thing; she had said as much to Kiano, and she had indicated her that opinion on Spock's position at the Academy was not favorable.

Spock had long ago stopped trying to reconcile the illogical actions and motivations of Terrans, but in this matter, unlike most others, he had a personal stake. If he were to make Nyota his bondmate, something he intended to propose closer to her graduation, he would have to interact with Naima Hassan for the rest of his relationship with Nyota. Or not. It was not lost on Spock that he had been free of Naima's presence in his life thus far, and with the surprise of yesterday discounted, he may be able to avoid her for the foreseeable future. He could, however, not estimate such a probability without knowing Nyota's thoughts on the matter. She did seem displeased with both her mother's appearance and her behavior in general, something stemming from an event that occurred prior to meeting him. Perhaps it was nothing to be concerned about. Indeed, if Naima disliked Spock simply because he was not a native Terran, perhaps his bonding and subsequent life with Nyota would further alienate her and their lives would be peaceful.

Nyota came in from her morning run two hours after Spock had begun meditating. She saw him on the floor with his back erect and his face peaceful. She let him be and took a shower, enjoying the feeling of her aching legs and of sharing a space with Spock. She was a little concerned that spending all of her time with Spock would erase some of the perpetual newness of the relationship, but she was really enjoying it. She and Spock were very compatible. She even had a new appreciation for Spock since everything that had happened. She admitted, to herself, that she was generally tight lipped about her family with Spock because she was afraid that some of their issues might cause him to re-evaluate whether he wanted to be with her but he had lived through a conversation with both her mother and her father no worse for it. Nyota smiled as she stepped out of the shower and the smile grew when she saw Spock standing in the doorway without his shirt on.

"Now I need to take another shower Spock. This was not an efficient way to get me dry." Nyota grinned at Spock from only inches away. It was an hour later and she had worked up a sweat again.

"I did not promise efficiency in that matter Nyota. I only offered my assistance in drying you after bathing. I do believe I kept my word. You are now dry." Spock lifted one eyebrow and the edges of his mouth fluttered "You are mostly dry." Spock corrected himself.

"You said you always strove for efficiency Professor Spock. I thought Vulcans didn't lie." Nyota sat up and leaned over him with a grin, her hair slightly damp and covering parts of her anatomy that Spock would have preferred uncovered.

"If you look at the activity that we undertook moments ago, I would be well within acceptable scientific analysis to argue that the activity did dry you efficiently and that it is merely your own personal hygiene preferences that would label my method inefficient." Spock looked into her eyes, and tried to be as serious as possible. It worked. Nyota laughed. Spock found the sound of her laughter to be uniquely enjoyable.

"Ok. Fine. You win." Nyota feigned a pout as she snuggled against Spock's bare chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess I should just enjoy this while I can. I'd hoped to spend as much time with you as possible before heading to Korea, but with everything else that's just happened..." Nyota trailed off and planted a kiss on Spock's clavicle. "I guess I'll just make the best of the time we do have."

"Nyota, please feel free to not answer if you find that my question is inappropriate for this time or place; however, I do wonder what to make of your mother. I understand from my own personal experience the alienation that can be had between parent and child; however, this dynamic, it is new to me. Please explain?" Spock wrapped his arms around her more tightly. He found that she was more receptive to answering his more difficult questions when he was touching her in a way she found comforting.

"Well," Nyota sighed, "it's a really long story Spock. It's just a bunch of small things that kept adding up until she lost it. I was younger then, of course, so I realize that I played a part in it as well, but the things she said and did? They were unforgivable." Nyota traced her hands absentmindedly through the hair on Spock's chest, taking comfort in its rise and fall.

"I find that difficult to believe Nyota. I have never known you to hold onto anger or be unforgiving in any manner." Spock said quietly.

"I'm not. Not really. I have a long fuse Spock, it's what makes me really good at what I do. I don't give into frustration very easily. Can you imagine a communications officer trying to parse a new dialect in a battle situation and them being easily frustrated? No. My mother said things to me on one night that I had suspected for years, but still, they should have never come out of her mouth. I can't imagine ever saying anything like that to any living being. I wouldn't have said those things to my worst enemy Spock." Nyota sighed again, a feeling of sadness washing over her at the memory. "It revealed what she really felt, that she would never really see me, never actually love me for who I was. I don't know if she ever even loved me at all."

Spock infrequently wished that he had human emotional expression, but at this time, more than anything, he wished he could respond to the single cool tear that Nyota cried onto his chest.

oOo

McCoy had packed up most of his dorm room the night before. Kirk had gone out to party. They were sharing a small apartment off campus for the summer. McCoy didn't really have anywhere to go home to and Kirk didn't want to burden his mother. McCoy had taken a job at one of the clinics funded by the Federation to treat all life forms. The pay, if one could call it that, was negligible but McCoy relished the idea of keeping his skills sharp. The one thing his wife couldn't take away from him was his ability to mend the sick.

While Kirk slept off his hangover after the sun was up, McCoy started carrying his boxes to the new apartment. After about two hours of moving, he was surprised to walk out and see Kiano Uhura standing at the building door. Kiano, as Naima had, asked where to find McCoy. He was beginning to wonder if he should just have his whereabouts printed on a billboard. McCoy wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Kiano. He still remembered the warm feeling from the night before, but in the light of day, Kiano seemed far less Santa Claus and far more enigmatic politician.

Kiano offered to help McCoy move the rest of his things. When McCoy looked around for a team of special service guards and saw that it was just Kiano, wearing a pair of casual pants and a white shirt similar to the one McCoy wore, Kiano had laughed. He insisted that he was not immune to hard work and that, after they were finished, they could share the drink that had been offered the night before. Kiano had not lied. When they had finished hoisting the rest of McCoy's boxes and equipment up the four flights of stairs in the old fashioned building, Kiano was drenched with sweat, but he still smiled. The two went to a casual restaurant that served many of the working people of San Francisco and few would care about the two pungent men's presence. To McCoy's surprise most of the people in the restaurant knew Kiano. Small children called him mjombo, tio, ya kahl or kuya and most of the men clapped him on his back. McCoy took a swig of his beer and eyed Kiano. Obviously the effect that he had on McCoy was not unique. Kiano caught the look and laughed, a deep rich sound.

"My unique problem is that, for a reason that I have yet to verify, people see in me whatever it is that they most want or need." He shrugged as he tilted his own bottle back. "It is useful in politics, but not so much in my personal life, especially when I would like to have my own opinions heard."

"I see. Why do you think that is?" McCoy asked, skeptically.

"I do not know. I have had a number of theories proposed as to why it is that I am able to elicit the responses I do, but I have never found one theory more credible than another." Kiano smiled at the younger man, "Fortunately, or not, my children seem to be immune to this effect and see me exactly as I am. I admit that there are occasions in which I wish that I would be able to have more influence upon them but in reality? In reality I find it nearly as refreshing as this beer."

"It's an interesting problem." McCoy considered what had just been said. What would it be like if people only saw exactly what they wanted in you instead of who you were? Obviously it would be great on interviews and dates, but it must be frustrating as well. He imagined it feeling like a cage. "How does it usually manifest itself Mr. Uhura? Do you know of anyone else that has such an issue?"

"Oh, yes, it's something that was quite common in my family actually. My wife doesn't believe that it exists, but some of my old mates from school endeavored to run tests on me to determine if I exuded some type of pheromone that was a unique effect of gene mutation caused by radiation or if perhaps I had a portion of my brain that was, without my knowledge, supplying telepathic suggestions to those around me."

"And what results did they find?" McCoy was actually very interested, he had never heard of something like this and he was very surprised to be having this conversation.

"Oh, you know how science is. What is the old saying? Scientific results are not unlike prisoners of war; torture them enough and they will say whatever you want them to." Kiano's face grew solemn but his eyes told McCoy that it was meant to be lighthearted. "Fortunately for me, I enjoy people of all types. They make my life more interesting at best and more challenging at worst. I think I would have shriveled into an old man by now if I did not have such a fascinating array of people to keep me stimulated." Kiano waved a waitress over and ordered another round of drinks.

"That's interesting." McCoy had not believed that Kiano was really a person who would appreciate diversity, at least it was not the impression he got from Naima. "I suppose that you certainly get your fill of personalities working for the President."

"Oh of course!" Kiano beamed. "I certainly do love my work. I'm very fortunate. What other job in the world allows you to sip the finest Andorian ale with some of the wittiest beings in the universe, is never dull and allows you the opportunity to serve your people at the same time? Well, you and my daughter might argue that a career in Starfleet would be roughly equivalent, but I'm not quite fit for military duty, so this is the best that _I _could get." Kiano's eyes shown with excitement when he talked about his work.

McCoy was on his second drink and had an empty stomach so he couldn't tell if he was being affected by Kiano's unique ability or the alcohol, but he was beginning to feel the warm feelings toward the older man again. He felt like he had known him forever, as though he were a trusted advisor or an old friend. Kiano ordered food which was served quickly and with a broad smile from the waitress.

McCoy and Kiano talked about a number of things, from why McCoy got into medicine to Kiano's life before getting married. He was a very interesting man. He had studied at Oxford for both his undergraduate and graduate degrees, he had traveled to live on Andoria shortly afterward and become interested in politics due to some of the aspects of Andorian culture he observed. He went back to live in England where he ran to represent his district in the parliament of United Earth. He'd won the position easily, but found that actually being a representative was too limiting. After his term ended he and a friend, a representative of another district, moved to the Lunar colonies to assist policy makers there in solving various problems. Kiano enjoyed the behind the scenes work so much, that when he returned to earth he set up a consulting company that worked with a variety of parties and species on solving various civic matters. Eventually, due to his unique gift and the insights it provided him, Kiano also set up another company which helped candidates win their elections. By that time, he was well settled in Kenya he had made quite a name for himself, having been asked to teach a course in Intersystem Political Science at Cairo University, where he met Naima.

Kiano had suddenly stopped the story when he got to the part about meeting Naima and he would not go any further but to say that his life was very different afterward. While Kiano and McCoy ate and drank, McCoy talked to him about issues that he thought Kiano would know something about, like the Federation policy in the neutral zone, the present state of the truces between the Romulans and the Federation, the possibility of other planets joining and the state of Starfleet's new ships that were under construction. McCoy talked a bit about his divorce and how he came to enter Starfleet.

"I guess you don't approve of your daughter's decision though, do you?" McCoy asked the question flatly, as though he knew the answer.

"Why wouldn't I approve of my daughter's decision? She's spoken with me about it from the time she was ten years old. It, besides going to the Olympics and winning the 100 meters, has been the only thing that she ever wanted to do. I think she'd be a wonderful Starfleet officer. I'm proud that she's representing our planet out there." Kiano looked genuinely baffled at McCoy's suggestion.

oOo

Naima had been calling Kiano for most of the morning but kept getting voicemail. It was only three o'clock but she wanted to hear what had happened between him and Nyota. Naima lacked confidence in Kiano's ability to discipline Nyota, but she was hopeful that he would make it clear that her continued relationship with a Vulcan, no matter how nice she _thought _he was, was unacceptable. Naima thought about tracking Nyota down to try to smooth some of the things that were said over from the day before, but realized that she had no idea where she would be. She remembered Nyota saying something about final exams and when she had called the Academy, she was told that the semester was over. Naima wondered if it was just as well.

She had never been very good at communicating with Nyota. Naima was far more similar Basim, who was less gregarious by nature. It did not help that Nyota was so incredibly stubborn. Kiano liked to joke that it was Naima's genes that were responsible for Nyota's obstinance, but Naima had never disobeyed her parents wishes in the way that Nyota always had. Add to that the fact that Naima's communication skills, not at all helped by her high IQ, were lacking and most of what Naima could remember, as far as talking to Nyota, for the last 15 years of her daughter's life seemed unduly stressful.

What made things harder was that very few people saw Nyota in the way that Naima did. Everyone thought that she was a clever girl with a bright future, but Naima mostly saw where Nyota was flawed. Nyota did well in school, consistently ranking at the head of her class, but she did not do as well as Naima had at the same age. Naima had finished her university's freshman curriculum by the time that Nyota had begun junior high school. Kiano had always encouraged Naima to have more relaxed expectations for their children, but for Naima that was unacceptable and would do no good. Because Naima loved Nyota, she expected her to excel past Naima's old milestones. Nyota's teachers joined Kiano in lauding the girl, when they should have been encouraging her to be more disciplined.

Nyota herself had always been somewhat difficult and Naima acknowledged that she had been relieved when Kiano had taken her with him on his trips even though she was slightly jealous. Nyota had always had such different interests from Naima. She had done acceptably well in biology, but she was constantly drawn to literature and language studies instead of the hard sciences; Naima found these things fairly useless. She understood something about art appreciation, but really could not find a practical usage of such soft disciplines. Naima was doubly disappointed that Basim had chosen a career based around the same topics. She often wondered where she had failed as a mother with both children more interested in the way that people communicated information than in the way that the world actually worked. Ultimately though, she blamed Kiano for their choices. Kiano was secretly smitten with the works of ancient philosophers and was constantly indulging himself with fiction and poetry. Naima had accepted it as one of his idiosyncrasies when they married, but had no idea that it would negatively impact their future children.

In addition to choosing work that Naima found to be without real merit, Nyota was always disagreeing with her. It had not really gotten bad until Rie Matsuzaki had hired Kiano for her campaign and then asked him to stay on as her chief of staff. It was then, Naima thought, that Nyota changed for sure. She expressly disobeyed Naima's directions, opting not to study but to sneak off to track meets that she had been forbidden to attend. She was always wandering off to the houses of strangers after school and when she had skipped a physics practicum that Naima had signed her up for to hear Admiral Shen speak about Intergalactic Diplomacy, Naima had been at her wit's end. She would hear Kiano telling Nyota to be more obedient when he was home, but as soon as he was gone, she would revert to her usual defiance. Naima had never asked for an explanation because the _why _was not important, the fact that Nyota was living under her roof and disobeying her rules was plenty.

Naima decided not to try to figure out where Nyota was. Their history told her that if she were going to talk to her daughter, she had better do it with someone else around. Nyota was expert at setting Naima off. Naima acknowledged that Nyota frequently angered Naima unintentionally, but as Nyota grew older, her anger almost matched Naima's and Naima knew that things would only get worse should they both get caught up into a cycle of rage. The last time things had gotten really bad, Naima had said and done things that she shouldn't have. She mostly regretted her lack of control, but still felt justified in much of it. Instead of trying to find Nyota, Naima decided to surprise Kiano by showing up at his apartment for once. Figuring out how to navigate the city would be an interesting challenge and if she got lost, she could ask him to come fetch her. That was, if he ever answered his phone.

* * *

Ok, so this was another long chapter but I couldn't think of a good place to break it up. There is one more longish chapter, a shorter chapter and then the conclusion of this story. If you'd like to read about families reconciling and strengthening their relationships, feel free to read Love Letters, a story about Sarek fixing the past and helping to shape Spock's future with Nyota (and lots of Spock/Uhura romantical mush). This story will play a part in some of the dynamics of that story, which is why I am focusing on getting it to the appropriate place right now. Thanks for reading and for all of your comments!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters, places or organizations and I am not making a profit from this story.

Warning: Descriptions of child abuse and suicide. Not graphic or anything, but described, nonetheless.

Thank you for reading. Two more chapters to go!

* * *

"Mr. Uhura, I don't mean to be disrespectful," McCoy and Kiano had walked back to McCoy's apartment from the restaurant. "But is there a reason that you came by here today?" McCoy was thoroughly enjoying Kiano's company, but he was still suspicious of the Uhura family. Not Nyota so much, although he wondered how she fit into this family, but both of her parents seemed off in some way. During McCoy's conversation with Kiano he had learned that Naima had either lied to him or had no idea who her husband was. McCoy didn't think Kiano was lying. His experiences and excitement revealed his truthfulness. And for Kiano, who claimed to spot liars as part of his job, it made no sense to McCoy for him to be married to Naima who, as far as he could tell, was deeply troubled at best and deeply deceptive at worst.

"Well, my dear boy," Kiano began, "there is something I had hoped to ask you." Kiano suddenly lost some of his confidence and he seemed awkward. McCoy slowed his steps and looked at the other man, urging him to continue. "As a medical professional, and an obviously good man, can you tell me of your opinion of my wife's... behavior yesterday?" Kiano paused, thinking, "I've spoken to her and I've spoken to my daughter, but neither of them are especially reliable reporters when dealing with each other." Kiano sighed, "And as an intelligent man, I am sure that you have surmised that my wife is not a particularly reliable reporter on a number of topics, especially where human relationships are concerned." Kiano suddenly looked shy when he spoke about his wife, as though he had spilled a secret that he had meant to keep.

"Well, I observed a number of things Mr. Uhura. I don't know that I can speak to you about them though. I am a doctor, and ethically, I have to respect doctor patient confidentiality." McCoy was puzzled. Now he knew that he was not the only person who saw Naima's behavior as unusual, from her heavy drinking and the mixed signals that he received, to her odd behavior with Nyota the day before. McCoy recalled that Naima seemed, at first, despondent at Nyota's implication of an intimate relationship between herself and McCoy, but at the hotel, she spent more time questioning McCoy about Spock. She had asked McCoy to disregard Nyota's comments, as though they were comments about unflattering pants instead of an assumption of infidelity.

"Of course, of course. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything. I should have thought of that of course." Kiano shook his head. "My son, he is constantly telling me that I should accept that which I cannot change. Do you you think that is a smart thing Dr. McCoy? That I should simply allow this to keep going on as it is, to simply accept it?"

"This _thing_? I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I know what you're talking about." McCoy did not mean to pry, but he felt like he was on the edge of the truth and he wanted to coax it out. He had only known this family for three days and every interaction with them led to more questions.

"My family, the state of disarray." Kiano looked down. "When we started out, there was so much promise. I'm sure you understand, you were married before." Kiano looked over at McCoy. "My son Basim, he says that it will be impossible to return to that promise and I, I can't seem to accept it. I keep hoping to move forward."

"Well, Mr. Uhura, I'm a psychologist, but I doubt that I'm qualified to give you advice on your family dynamics." McCoy felt awkward. "I'm not very good at them myself, having married the human equivalent of a klingon bird of prey." McCoy smiled, hoping that the joke would lighten the mood. It didn't. "I can't tell you anything specific that I observed yesterday as far as symptoms, but I can tell you, just as one man to another, that you seem to already know what is at issue. Far be it from me to give advice, but I think that you should examine what you really want and decide if it is truly achievable." McCoy shrugged as the walked on. They were almost at his apartment now.

"What I want?" Kiano gave a wry laugh, McCoy seeing for the first time that the man was not all joviality and warmth. "I'd like for my wife to regret telling our daughter that she wished she was dead. I'd like my daughter to forgive her and at least try to see her as the woman that she once was." Kiano was looking off into space, walking slowly. "I want to go back in time Dr. McCoy. I would like to take the bottle out of my son's hands and protect him from his mother's coolness in the way that I protected my daughter. I want to go back and wait for the birth of the children, to take it more slowly. I want to be absolved of the guilt that goes along with knowing that I allowed my wife to take on a life that she never wanted, to bear children she could never bond with."

McCoy looked at Kiano who suddenly looked every single one of his years. He aged in front of McCoy when he spoke about his wife, his family. McCoy recalled that Kiano had adeptly avoided speaking of them when he was in the restaurant. McCoy wondered if he knew that this is what would occur. McCoy was also struck with how resilient Nyota had to be. Suddenly, he could understand the anger that was exchanged in the computer science building. McCoy knew little about Naima, but he had not sensed that she harbored any feelings of responsibility toward the state of her relationship with Nyota. Kiano was still vague, his comments about Naima's relationship with her children only told part of a story that McCoy did not know if he would ever fully understand, but he could tell that Kiano blamed himself for all of it. McCoy didn't know if Kiano's attempts at keeping them all together had made things worse or not, but he knew that no one deserved the brunt of such misery.

"Well, sir, we're here." McCoy and Kiano had walked the rest of the way in silence. McCoy still felt a certain affection for the man, despite the fact that his unique "ability" had seemed to have worn off. "Mr. Uhura, I wish you the best in," McCoy gestured vaguely, "all of this. I don't know if your son is right, that you should just accept it all." McCoy shrugged as he spoke "Sometimes, it's just time to disentangle yourself and move forward, hoping for the best." Kiano didn't say anything and instead just looked at McCoy, his hair suddenly looking greyer, lines appearing around his mouth.

oOo

Spock hated public transportation. He found that the human tendency to be unconscious of Vulcan concepts of personal space in normal interactions was amplified ten fold on the various trains and trams. Nyota and Spock sat on BART together and watched the city fly by. The old BART train system had been replaced by a hyper transit hover vehicle, but it took the same route through the city. Although Spock was carefully making sure not to touch anyone on a busy Saturday afternoon, he was distracted from his intense anxiety about unintentional contact by controlling the rising tide of anger that bubble through him.

Spock had explained to Nyota, when he had first determined that he was interested in a non-platonic relationship with her, that Vulcans did in fact have feelings. He had likened his feelings to a volcano within a rocky mountain. The mountain was always still and solid, but deep within, hot lava flowed and churned. On occasion, there was an eruption. Sometimes it was merely steam, at other times it was a fiery and devastating flow of lava. She had seemed concerned when he explained this to her, but he explained to her that Vulcans thrived because they were able to control their emotions. She had heard of Surak, but had not realized that his teachings had reshaped the Vulcan population so dramatically.

Now, Spock took the majority of his focus and aimed it at quieting his anger toward Naima Hassan. Spock had listened quietly as Nyota slowly disclosed what had happened between them when she announced that she would join Starfleet Academy. Spock's father had merely been silent toward him ever since he rejected the offer of admission into the Vulcan Science Academy. He knew his father would never understand his reasons, especially since his father was not half Human, but he lived with the break. Nyota, on the other hand, had gotten a completely different reaction when she announced, at age 15, that she would be joining Starfleet Academy. Naima had physically thrown Nyota out of the house, cursing her birth, destroying all of Nyota's track trophies, clothes and her collection of books. Nyota had explained that she had known that her mother would oppose the decision and had braced for a fight, but had no idea that she would become physically violent.

Spock was less concerned about the violence level of the experience than about what had been said; after all, Naima was average size and shape for a human female. Spock trusted that Nyota's quickness would have kept her safe; however, he could not fathom a parent expressing the wish of death to a child over anything, especially over the choice of an educational institution. Nyota had explained that Naima had alluded to such sentiments before, but had never come out and said so. It was clear to Nyota that Naima blamed her, and her brother especially, for the halt of her career in genetic research. It was something that they understood from the time that they could understand what she was saying. Nyota confided that if her mother had ever, at one time, expressed regret or apologized for the words, that she would have worked to forgive her; however, her mother still felt justified.

Nyota explained that Kiano had returned from San Francisco, where he was in the final moments of the Matsuzaki campaign, as soon as he heard what had happened and taken her to live in his apartment until it was time for her to enter Starfleet Academy. Basim had opted to stay in the house, concerned that his mother might do something drastic, and Kiano had allowed him to, against his better judgment. Nyota told Spock that Kiano had asked Nyota not to mention her decision to her mother until he was there, but she had gotten her acceptance letter that night and could not conceal her happiness. Nyota explained that Naima had already planned out Nyota's future. She was to be enrolled at a university that was acceptable to Naima, had no alien students and offered a rigorous curriculum of natural sciences. Naima had never thought to consider that Nyota found the study of language and linguistics to be as exciting and rewarding as Naima found the study of genetics.

Nyota had applied for admission to Starfleet academy covertly, only telling her father when she had completed the application process. It was easier for Nyota to do things on her own then because her father was constantly traveling to Federation planets to organize Ambassador, at the time, Matsuzaki's campaign. Nyota would have loved to travel with her father, but she had her own obligations, unlike when she was a small girl and went everywhere with him. Kiano expressed concern about Nyota staying alone with Naima; however, Naima had never done anything overtly dangerous up until that night. Naima and Nyota quarreled frequently, Nyota choosing her own path over the one that Naima had set out for her. When Kiano would come home a few weekends per month, he lacked the energy to reason with Naima, and found it simpler to ask Nyota to be nicer to her mother. Nyota, however, never did anything that was wrong; it was simply different from what Naima wanted. Nyota was a straight A student, she was never in trouble and she always completed the work that Naima had assigned her on top of her school work. She read books by the ancient earth scholar Steven Pinker by tricorder light under her covers at night. When she was at track meets, she pulled out a copy of the Journal of Intergalactic Linguistics and read hungrily. Nyota had gotten used to the rows with her mother over her reading material, so much so, that she simply expected them as a part of her day and had started slipping. Her carelessness was what had led to the fight that had changed their family ever since.

Spock looked at Nyota, dressed casually in jeans and a bright white t-shirt, her hair in a long braid down her back. He decided that he much preferred her short cadet uniform. They were on BART because she was meant to meet her father for a late meal at his apartment that night. Spock decided that if Nyota was able to deal with her family dynamics, with her deeper emotional ties to them, then he should be able to restrain his emotion at least as well as she did.

Spock considered Nyota as the hovervehicle slipped into a tunnel. Spock had often taken Nyota's upbeat personality and gregarious nature as signs that she had never experienced the sort of trials that he had as a child. While it was true that she had not been accosted by bullies on a regular basis based on her genetic heritage, she had endured as much as he had. Unlike Spock, however, she had not come home to a sanctuary with a loving mother to soothe her and offer her encouragement. Her home _was_ the battlefield. Spock had the distinct impression that Kiano had taken Nyota with him to the planets of the Federation in order to protect her from Naima's unpredictable and rigid behavior. Despite all of this, Nyota smiled and assumed the very best of people, glad to simply brighten someone's day if she could. Spock pondered the probability of this situation and decided, yet again, that Nyota was a singularly exceptional individual and that it had been a logical choice to embark on this relationship with her.

When Spock and Nyota went up to Kiano's apartment Spock had expected something more lavish. The apartment was fairly spartan. The furniture was high quality and looked expensive though. There was a huge window that over looked the city and the large desk that Spock had seen in the view screen was placed in front of it. Across the room was a black sofa that Spock determined was made of a man-made material that resembled an animal hide, an ottoman, and against another wall a table with four chairs. Spock immediately noticed one of the best 3-D chess sets that he had ever seen on the table. Spock's eye also traveled over what seemed to be, from his studies, a variety of African art. There were scrolls with Arabic calligraphy hanging next to tribal masks.

Kiano was not in the room that they stood in. Nyota had let herself in and was calling out to her father. Kiano walked out into the living room, wearing fleece pants and a casual shirt. He had a towel around his neck and was rubbing his ears with it. Spock observed that Kiano looked older in person, but he still seemed calm and logical in his demeanor. He embraced Nyota, who laughed and commented that he hadn't needed to shower just for them. Kiano just shook his head at his daughter and grinned. Spock stood stiffly near the table, slightly uncomfortable to observe this familial intimacy. Kiano turned his attention to Spock and evaluated the younger man silently for a moment before approaching him, nodding solidly and informing Spock that it was his pleasure to meet him. Spock was relieved that he had not tried to shake hands, not that Spock thought that he would have. Kiano seemed more aware of Vulcan sensibilities than most people. Kiano ushered them both to sit. Nyota sank into the sofa while Spock, irresistibly drawn to the chess set, sat at the table.

Kiano sat next to Nyota for a time and told her about his day. He told her that he had gone to talk to McCoy about the events over the last few days, and had ended up helping him move. Kiano told Nyota what had been said and that McCoy had given him some interesting advice, although he did not elaborate as to what it was. Nyota had asked whether Naima was still convincing herself that everyone in the world agreed with her, only to feel that the world was shattering when someone actually made an independent choice. Nyota frowned when she spoke about her mother. It was clear to Spock that Nyota did not agree with Kiano's decision to remain with his wife, or to tolerate her actions. Kiano looked alternatively sad and perplexed, and then finally changed the subject.

Spock watched as Kiano tried to warm Nyota up after The previous topic. Finally Nyota relaxed and returned to her usual smile, teasing her father about the upcoming election and his ability to reach out to both Vulcans and Andorians at once, with the same message. After some time, Nyota announced that she was hungry. Kiano suggested that they order in, but Nyota reminded him that the food had to be vegan for Spock to eat. Kiano apologized for his forgetfulness and asked Nyota what her suggestion was. She indicated that there was a Thai restaurant nearby that had a large vegan menu, but that did not deliver. Nyota told him that she would go pick up the food.

"I'll be back soon." She said, finding Kiano's wallet and slipping a card out of it. Kiano raised an eyebrow at her. "Baba, I'm a starving student aren't I?" Nyota laughed which in turn caused Kiano to begin giggling. Spock was not sure he had ever seen a man giggle before, but they both seemed to find it normal. When Spock stood to accompany Nyota she stopped him "It's okay Spock. I can manage on my own. I know your tastes well enough to order for you." She smiled down at him as he returned his gaze to the chess set. Nyota called over her shoulder to her father "Baba, please play chess with Spock before he loses it. I can't bear to watch him stare longingly at the game boards anymore." Nyota said as the door slid closed behind her.

"Although I do not believe that I fully understand her statement; I disagree with it. I am unsure of what 'it' she was referencing; however, I am sure that I am not in danger of 'its' loss." Spock pursed his lips and stared at the closed door.

"Well, in any case, she's given us a very logical instruction hasn't she Mr. Spock? Shall we?" Kiano approached Spock, the mirth returned to his eyes. "You'll have to forgive me Mr. Spock, I am out of practice. I hope I can be a little bit of a challenge in play." Kiano set up the board carefully and settled across the table from Spock.

"This is a very unique board Mr. Uhura." Spock thought that he might have been more nervous to be around Nyota's father, but he felt calm and in his element.

"Ah, yes!" Kiano's voice and eyes betrayed his enthusiasm, but his face remained neutral. "This was a gift from my good friend T'Mana! It was a wedding gift that she and her son hand crafted for me. Do you recognize the marbleized Vulcan pyroclastics that have been used to make the pieces? It is very unique, one of my most prized possessions."

"Fascinating." Spock said as he examined the pieces more closely. Spock knew the name T'Mana. She was a member of Vulcan High Command and had been for at least 100 years. From what Spock knew of her, she was not the type that would give such a gift lightly. Spock wondered about the particulars of his friendship to T'Mana. T'Mana was a brilliant woman, but she was deeply conservative, even amongst Vulcans. A human friendship was unlikely. Of course, it had occurred to Spock that Kiano had many Vulcan friends. It was surprising to him, considering what he had observed to be his wife's disinclination toward his kind. "You appear to know quite a few Vulcans Mr. Uhura. Have you spent time on Vulcan in your travels?" Spock asked.

"Hmm?" Kiano was thinking about his next move. "Well, of course, yes. Vulcan is a member of the Federation, after all, and part of my job is to ensure that Vulcan needs are being met by our administration." Kiano chose a good move, obviously undistracted by Spock's question.

"I see." Spock could make his move and hold this type of conversation easily. He only had problems if the conversation turned too personal. "I know of T'Mana and of Dr. Tyvoc. They are both Vulcans with very high rank. I am surprised that they would enter into a personal friendship with a human. Similarly, I am surprised that you retain such friendships considering Dr. Hassan's antipathy toward Vulcans." Spock was neutral but he noticed the change in Kiano's posture immediately. Spock wondered if he misspoke. Kiano made another good move before he answered.

"I've always had Vulcans in my life Mr. Spock. My grandmother and father both fought along side Vulcans during the Romulus-Earth War. My father served aboard a Vulcan ship during the Battle of Cheron. He was the very best navigator available at the time, despite his young age." Kiano responded absently as he watched Spock make a move. "He could, with his innate senses, discern Star Empire ships that were cloaked." Kiano said, responding to Spock's unasked question. "It was quite a valuable skill at that time I'm sure you understand."

"Your father must have been very young indeed." Spock was incredibly pleased with Kiano's level of skill. He was sure he could beat him, but the game promised to be long and gratifying.

"He was." Kiano said, considering the best way out of the trap that Spock had laid for him. "He was only 15 during the Battle of Cheron. The way that some of the people he served with told it, it was my father that allowed the coalition to get the upper hand in that battle. Of course, Vulcans _say _they don't exaggerate, so my father tended to believe the story." Kiano raised an eyebrow at Spock. "My father wasn't a man of science or letters, but he was committed to those that he called friends. He would have loved Nyota if had lived to meet her. She is so much like him. He did not end up joining Starfleet after that battle, but he wanted to. He always spoke of returning to the stars."

"Nyota is exceptional." Spock said softly, engrossed in the game. Kiano had completely side stepped Spock's trap and Spock was still contemplating how he had done it.

"Speaking of Nyota Mr. Spock, I'm sure you understand it is my duty as a father to ask, what are your intentions toward her?" Kiano made another move, keeping his eye on Spock to watch his reaction.

oOo

Naima had stopped at a restaurant for dinner. She had taken a very long way to Kiano's apartment. She was not exactly lost, but she wasn't precisely sure where she was either. She recognized a few landmarks though, and thought that she was probably getting closer. Naima was torn about San Francisco. On one hand it was beautiful, having retained history that other cities had lost during the nuclear events of the past. Naima certainly felt more cosmopolitan walking through the city on a mild summer day than she ever had previously. She could see why Kiano preferred the city to the sleepy Nairobi suburb that they lived in. The city never seemed to stop. Naima also loved how much attention she was getting. Men on the street smiled at her, assisted her with her things and left their intended paths to open doors for her.

On the other hand, Naima felt decidedly uncomfortable with the number of Tellarites, Vulcans, Andorians and other races that she couldn't name on sight. She alternated between feeling that they were judging her negatively and that they were intruding on her otherwise pleasant day. Naima understood that the Federation's headquarters were on Earth and that the Federation offices were in San Francisco. She understood that all the members of the Federation had their people employed in the city, along with the number of Ambassadors and dignitaries, she just didn't understand why they had to be so _visible_. Kiano never mentioned that the streets were literally packed with aliens. Nyota didn't either, but she hadn't spoken to Nyota since that night, so she hadn't expected any reports from her. Naima wondered if this environment, where humans and aliens mingled so freely, was responsible for Nyota's choice of lovers.

Naima shook her head. The thought that her daughter could be doing something intimate with someone like that repulsed her. She had been fairly strict with Nyota's social life and Naima wondered if she had let Nyota spend time with human boys if this would have been avoided. Basim, as far as Naima knew, had no interest in alien women, although she had seen some images of scantily clad Orion women on one of his PADDs. Naima wondered if she would have to lose both of her children to aliens. The thought saddened her, but she knew she had to stand her ground or else Nyota and Basim would be lost, one way or the other.

Naima felt a little sad as she sipped a glass of wine. She'd lost so much to aliens already, it didn't seem fair. She had been so careful with the children too. She had made sure not to spoil them or coddle them, she had not touched them when they cried and she had pushed them harder than she had ever pushed herself and still, here she sat, having not had a conversation with either of her children in more than 8 months. Naima was pretty sure that she had done the right things as a parent. She knew Kiano disagreed, but when Samir had come home with the Orion girl, Naima's mother had cut him off too. Of course, Samir hadn't responded in the way that they anticipated he would. He never came back begging for forgiveness. He never came back at all. All that Naima's mother had gotten for her determination to make Samir a respectful son was a cold announcement that he had been killed on a merchant ship in the neutral zone. Arif had convinced Tariq to find those responsible, to seek revenge for their baby brother, getting them both killed and leaving Naima all alone.

Nothing had been quite the same after that. Nyota came along just after Tariq's funeral. Naima's mother had held Nyota in her arms just once before she committed suicide, desperate to follow her sons. Naima recalled, as she watched people wandering by on the street, that she had felt alone even with Kiano at her side and Nyota in her arms. She had never understood why her mother would chose to leave her. Was she such a bad daughter that death was preferable than remaining with her as she started her own family? Naima could have used her mother's help with the baby. She had absolutely no idea what to do with her and neither did Naima's father. The only person who seemed to have a clue about interacting with Nyota was Kiano, which was a relief, but frustrating at the same time. Naima had been determined that Nyota would not be the type of daughter that a mother would prefer to leave, to die instead of staying with, yet there she had been, sleeping with a Vulcan. A half Vulcan.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

Thanks to eagle eyed ayachan1412 for catching incongruities between this story and First Contact. I've fixed them below. :)

* * *

Spock was not sure how to respond to Kiano. Part of him had expected such a confrontation; however, he had been lulled into comfort by the older man. Spock had no wonder about why he worked so well in the political arena. Spock decided that directness and honesty was the most logical approach.

"I intend to propose that she and I be bonded toward the end of her time at Starfleet Academy. Barring no divergence from her plans, it is my hope that she and I will be able to continue our relationship outside of Starfleet academy in a more open manner." Spock stared at the board while he spoke.

"I see." Kiano did not appear sure how to respond to Spock's statement. "And is it your belief that she will accept your proposal?" Kiano saw Spock make a move that was not optimal.

"I believe that it is her choice; however, I am qualified to be her bondmate. I treat her well, I am stable and I care very much for her well-being." Spock was having a hard time concentrating.

"You know, when Nyota told me that she was dating a Vulcan it only took me a moment to determine that it was you. I know your parents. Not well, however, I do find your mother to be quite charming." Kiano was preparing a gambit. He paused to consider the ramifications of his move.

"My parents?" Spock was distracted again. Spock knew that Kiano was acquainted with the Vulcan Ambassador and his wife but it was still jarring to hear.

"Yes. Of course." Kiano watched as Spock took the bait. "Ms. Grayson is quite a kind woman. Does she know of your relationship my daughter?" Kiano captured one of Spock's queens. "My own mother's main concern in life was that each of us married into families with kind mother in laws." Spock moved a bishop, only seeing his mistake when it was too late. "But I married so late, neither of my parents survived to meet my in laws."

"I..." Spock was distracted by the barrage of information and realized he was making mistakes. He wondered how he had let the conversation slip out of his comfort zone. "I suspect that my mother knows about my relationship with Nyota. I do believe that they will get along well. They share similar dispositions, although I do find Nyota slightly less compromising on many things." Spock wanted to shift the conversation back to information that would assist him in the long run, both in the game and in making decisions about how to proceed with Nyota. It seemed clear to Spock that Kiano was fine with their relationship. "Do you think that your wife would make a kind mother in law?" Spock asked flatly, as his rook captured one of Kiano's bishops.

"Honestly?" Kiano said, eyes still on the board, "I don't think so." Kiano stroked his chin before making a move. "When I met her, she was very young and I suspected that some of her awkwardness with other people would diminish as she grew older. I loved her very much and, as is often the case with humans, love is blind." Kiano picked up one of his rooks and scanned the upper board. "Just after we were married all three of her brothers were killed in the neutral zone and her mother took her own life just after Nyota was born." Kiano made a move.

"That is... alarming." Spock muttered, not really knowing what to say.

"It is." Kiano watched Spock's move and considered his strategy. "Nyota was on her way right then though, and I had been hopeful that Naima's grief would be muted by the joy of a new baby, but it wasn't. She refused to seek psychiatric help because she did not want to seem weak, especially amongst her colleagues. On her very best days Naima had difficulty relating to other people. Commingling the grief with her somewhat antagonistic and deeply controlling nature, her resentment at pausing her career and her general awkwardness around our baby, she just got worse."

"I understand that Nyota and her brother were made to feel chiefly that they had ruined her life." Spock said as he watched Kiano's move. Kiano looked down then, guilt creasing his face. Spock was worried that he had been too blunt again. He was generally so comfortable with Nyota that he forgot about the general human need for tact. "If I was too blunt, I apologize."

"No. It's not your fault. It's my fault. I saw Naima becoming more distant from the children, more resentful toward them. I just kept hoping that there would be a breakthrough where she suddenly loved them as much as I did, as much as my parents loved me and my siblings." Kiano stared at the board woefully. "When I lived on Andoria, I was fascinated with the range of emotional expression from the people there. It was there that I learned, in some ways, to monitor my own emotional expression to influence people. Part of it is innate, surely, but I found that by controlling the way I presented myself in different environments meant I had more control over a given situation. For years I thought that if I projected happiness and well being toward my wife, that she would turn the corner and be the vibrant young woman who had boldly called after me in the corridor of the university."

"Perhaps it is not too late for your wife to seek professional help?" Spock considered his words carefully, "It is my understanding that Nyota would be prepared to forgive the past if her mother took some responsibility for her actions." Spock was not sure that Kiano knew this information and felt he was treading a thin line.

"Yes. Nyota has said the same to me for years." Kiano still just stared at the board even though it had been his move for some time. "Naima does not regret her actions though. She feels that everything that Nyota has experienced at her hands was deserved because she dared to have her own desires and opinions." Kiano sighed. "Nyota thinks that I should just leave. I can see her logic, of course. Naima and I haven't lived together for years and we barely speak. Her way of thinking has evolved from being slightly disagreeable to completely reprehensible to me. I avoid spending too much time with her because her level of antipathy toward me, toward each of us is exhausting."

"It is illogical for you to continue such a practice. Why do you do so?" Spock ventured, hoping that the game would continue.

"I love her." Kiano said flatly. "If Nyota had changed, would you not do everything in your power to stand by her? Those were the vows I took." Kiano began to look defensive.

"If Nyota became cruel to me or our children, espoused beliefs that I found unacceptable and I actively attempted to avoid her to maintain my self-control, she would no longer be the Nyota that I have grown fond of. If she refused help or had no desire to return to the prior state of the relationship I would offer her freedom to find a companion more suited to her new needs. There are certain changes that are logical to accept Mr. Uhura. Greying hair, a slowed metabolism, a new interest in Cardassian physiology, a desire to attempt the sport of curling are things that are acceptable in a bondmate. A bond mate that generally wishes you and those that you hold most dear ill because of a preoccupation with a stranger's perception of weakness is not. It is utterly illogical and, if I may add, selfish. And Mr. Uhura, it is your move."

"It's very easy for you to say those things Mr. Spock..." Kiano moved his queen. "Check."

"Mr. Uhura it is not my intent to insult your bondmate; however, I would pose this question. If _I_ treated Nyota in the manner that you have witnessed your wife treat her, would you find it acceptable?" Spock scoured the middle board for a way out of check and opted to make a move. "You said before that you were doing everything in your power to stand by her. I am no expert on human interactions; however, it seems logical to me to consider the possibility that your wife needs something more than mere 'standing.'"

Kiano couldn't respond. He had not thought of it in quite that way before. Spock was right. If anyone else had done a sliver of what Naima had done to Nyota and Basim from the time that they were infants, he would have probably hurt them very badly. Kiano reflected on a track meet in which one of the other athletes had intentionally pushed Nyota out of her lane, causing a huge pileup where Nyota had been trampled. After ensuring that Nyota was safe, Kiano had to be restrained from going after the other runner. Kiano had even stalked the other team's coach to the parking lot to have words.

"Mr. Spock, I do not think that I have ever had the unique pleasure of interacting with a Vulcan that has been as insightful as you have been. Oh, also? Checkmate."

Spock was in shock. He had _never _lost to a human before. He stared at the board long after Kiano stood up and had come back with drinks. Even though he had lost, however, he felt strangely satisfied. He rarely had positive interactions with humans, except for Nyota. He was not sure, but he thought that this interaction was highly successful, even though he had said things that Mr. Uhura would necessarily find hard to hear. Nyota finally returned, explaining that the restaurant had been packed and the take-out orders were very backed up. She brought Spock an order of phad phet makhua, a succulent eggplant and tofu dish, and an order of kaeng ka-ri, a dish of potatoes and yellow curry. She brought her father his favorite pa nang and for herself, she bought a light yum mar mour, a tasty mango salad with a few shrimp in it. They moved the chess boards aside and sat at the table together.

"So how did your game go?" Nyota said, digging into her salad.

"I have no comment." Spock said, tucking into his kaeng ka-ri.

"Really? Father _you_ won?" Nyota made no secret of her shock.

"Nyota is it really necessary to act as though such a thing is so impossible? I do run the Federation of Planets as my day job." Kiano rolled his eyes at his daughter, eliciting a giggle from her. "It was a very intense game. Spock is an excellent player. I threw in some very demanding questions and I don't think he was distracted at all."

"Oh really?" Nyota grinned at the two men. "Like what?"

"I did my fatherly duty and asked his intentions toward my little girl, and whether his mother knew about you." Kiano tilted his head in Spock's direction. "He answered all of the questions correctly and he's passed all of my tests." Kiano joked.

"Ah. So as soon as I leave, you two start talking about me. Typical." Nyota popped a shrimp into her mouth.

"The entire conversation was not about you Nyota. You are fascinating however, you did not occupy all of our time." Spock raised an eyebrow at her from across the table, causing her to laugh.

"Did he just make a joke?" Kiano asked Nyota, not believing his ears.

"He does it from time to time." Nyota smiled widely. "He finds it a challenge to elicit my laughter and has endeavored to master humor." Nyota winked at Spock. "So what else did you talk about? Vulcan trading rights? Official Federation technologies? Ancient Vulcan poetry? Spock my father collects ancient Vulcan poetry. Did you know that?"

"We did not talk about T'Hain Nyota," Kiano began, "we have to save something to talk about the next time we get together. From what Mr. Spock tells me, he intends to be around for some time." Nyota felt her cheeks get hot and she suddenly started chewing very earnestly. "We did have a conversation that I think I've needed to have for a number of years. Your young Mr. Spock is a very smart man. Very smart. You've done well in choosing him."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to eagle eyed ayachan1412 for catching incongruities between this and other stories in this timeline!

disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Nyota was dozing on the sofa while Kiano and Spock played another game of chess. They hadn't spoken fully about what Spock and Kiano had discussed, but Nyota figured that if Kiano was not ready to tell her, that she would ask Spock when they were alone. The evening was really going well and it was such a nice break from the stress of finals and from her mother's visit. Nyota had planned to go talk to McCoy the next day to make sure everything was ok between them, but for now, stretching out on her father's sofa, listening to the low tones of her father and her boyfriend speaking and feeling the balmy summer breeze filter through the window was perfect.

Every once in a while Nyota's eyes would pop open when Kiano would exclaim something or laugh, but for the most part, she was sleeping. She did notice that Kiano looked more relaxed after some time alone with Spock than he had been for some time. Maybe she should make more of an effort to have him around the people she cared about. She had become so used to keeping her friends away from their house when she lived with her mother, she did not really know how it felt to know her friends were welcome. When Nyota had moved to San Francisco with her father things had been so chaotic, her mother lashing out at Kiano for taking Nyota in after she'd kicked her out, it had never occurred to Nyota to bring Gaila or any other friends by. Supposedly, Naima had forgiven Kiano, but she would not budge on Nyota.

Nyota knew that it was her father's number one goal, but Naima had made it incredibly clear that she would not accept Nyota's presence in her life until she left Starfleet and pursued a career that she deemed suitable. Even then, it was a big maybe. She had often wondered what had made her mother so terribly controlling and rigid. Kiano liked to make excuses for her, claiming that the trauma and grief surrounding Nyota's birth had been what caused Naima to detest her daughter so, but as Nyota grew up and encountered more people, she simply didn't buy it. Responsible adults, in Nyota's mind, did not take out their problems on children. Nyota did not remember her grandmother, but from what people said, she was very similar to Naima. It was the reason that Basim had always stayed behind at home; his fear that their mother would finally take the same path that their grandmother had. Nyota did not like being ruled by fear though. It felt manipulative and cold. Nyota heard that her uncle Samir had been banished in the same way that Nyota had been, and that he had died shortly afterward. The family speculated that her grandmother had committed suicide because she blamed herself for her youngest child's death. Nyota wondered why Naima had clung to the same methods when they had resulted in such tragedy for her family. Of course, Nyota realized that her mother infrequently made connections between cause and effect when it came to human relationships. Naima fully expected that Nyota would take her beating and berating, only to beg for her forgiveness later. Nyota never had. On that night two years ago, when Naima asked Nyota why she was smiling, Nyota had tried to brush it off. Naima had continued to pry. After hours of constant questions, Nyota told Naima the truth, that she had been accepted into Starfleet Academy on full scholarship. Nyota had braced for the argument that would follow but instead of yelling at Nyota, Naima had stalked out of the living room. Nyota and Basim looked at each other, confused. Before Nyota could say anything to her younger brother, Naima was back. She grabbed Nyota's arm, leaving bruises and began to physically drag her from the house. Nyota had started crying and Basim had tried to get between the two, only to be slapped away by his mother. When Nyota began to struggle in Naima's vice grip, Naima had struck her with all of her might until Nyota was still.

When Nyota had finally regained her bearings after the beating, she was in the small courtyard of the family home. Naima was standing at the doorway, hurling Nyota's trophies at her from a pile that was at her feet. Nyota could see Basim in the background, calling their father. The neighbors had started to stick their heads out of windows to see what the commotion was. Nyota first felt the throb of her arm and shoulder. When she tried to get up using her left arm, she found that she could not. She knew enough to know that her shoulder had been dislocated. Nyota started crying again, frantic that her arm wasn't working and that she couldn't escape the rain of metal and plastic. She called out for help after she had flopped around in the dirt for a while, finally rolling onto her right side and pushing to her knees.

Nyota's progress in standing enraged Naima further and she came out after Nyota, who was able to awkwardly sprint away from her. Nyota remembered her mother's voice sounding harsh and foreign as she screamed. On his father's instruction, Basim had tried again to restrain Naima but she slipped out of the boy's grip as she hurled herself at Nyota. Basim's attempt had given Nyota a chance to figure out a path of escape though. Nyota scrambled around a set of patio furniture, using it as a shield as Basim ran back into the house to think of something. Basim was twelve years old at the time and only came up with throwing Nyota keys to the gate, which was locked from the inside every night at dark because Naima was concerned about the children leaving without permission. Basim threw the keys and they hit the table, sliding over the edge and landing in the shadows at Nyota's feet. Nyota had crouched down just as her mother lunged at her, feeling around in the dust for the key.

From below the table, Nyota found a way out of the situation. Pocketing the key and holding her shoulder, she dashed under the table and around her mother, heading for the front door where her brother was waiting for her. Nyota's head swam as she stood up, but she made it inside just in time. Naima turned on her, reaching for her and missing by less than an inch. Nyota and Basim knew that the door would open any moment so they ran up to Kiano's study, which locked from the inside. They hoped that they would be safe until their father came to fetch them.

Naima raged at the door for a while, demanding that they open it, but they never did. Basim cried while Nyota made a sling for her arm of a pillow case. After a couple of hours, Basim had fallen asleep while Nyota watched the door. Nyota had called Kiano from the study's phone, which was separate from the rest of the house, and he had called her every half hour or so to get an update. He had not wanted to get the police involved, but if Nyota's shoulder got any worse he faced the facts that he would have to. Fortunately, he was making good time. He would be in Nairobi in minutes. Naima could hear Kiano's voice from her side of the door and when his voice went silent, she assumed that he wasn't on the phone anymore.

In the same voice that she used to ask Nyota to bring her a cup of tea, Naima told Nyota that it did not matter if her father came to spirit her away because as far as she was concerned, Nyota was dead to her and that she was happy about it. Naima told Nyota that she had wished that she was dead for years because she would finally be rid of such an ungrateful daughter. Naima went on to list all of the things she disliked most about Nyota from the fact that Nyota had inherited her father's lankiness to Naima's belief that Nyota was too stupid to appreciate string theory. Naima was frighteningly calm about her list, as though she had been waiting for such a moment to reveal it. Naima had not realized it, but Kiano was still listening.

When Nyota made no response to Naima's listing of her faults, Nyota had proceeded to calmly walk into Nyota's room, gather up all of her books, papers and clothes and place them into the incinerator. When Kiano walked into the house fifteen minutes later, he bypassed Naima and went straight to his study where he gently embraced Nyota, careful of her shoulder. Nyota and Basim would never tell him precisely what had happened. Basim would cry when questioned about it later and Nyota would simply shake her head; however, Kiano saw plenty of evidence to figure out much of what had occurred. He had kicked his way through his daughter's mementos on the way in and saw the grotesque swelling of near the top of her arm and the bruises that spread from her head to her wrist.

Kiano ushered both children downstairs so that he could take them to a doctor. Naima was sitting calmly in an arm chair and barely looked up as the children passed her. Kiano was in no mood to speak to Naima, but her nonchalance filled him with rage. He decided it was better to simply get the children out and then figure out what to do next at some other time. As Nyota and Basim slipped out of the front door, Naima finally spoke. Nyota and Basim paused in the littered courtyard and looked back at their father. Naima told Kiano to never bring Nyota back. Nyota took a deep breath then, because she refused to cry. Basim's lip quivered, but Nyota squeezed his hand and they walked through the gate together, their father trailing behind them.

Nyota had lived in fear for a very long time and once she had been cut off from her mother, she thrived. Nyota had been a good student before but in the environment of her father's apartment, where she was free to be herself without punishment, she excelled. She finished all of the perquisites that she had anticipated taking over the summer in a month or so. She even audited a class in hyperspace physics which came easily to her, although she preferred xenolinguistics. She also capitalized on a connection from her past with a handsome half-Vulcan that helped show her that she was worthwhile, even if she differed from him.

Nyota had also found her voice. She no longer pretended that her mother was normal, at least not inwardly. She knew that her father was still invested in the idea that Naima would make a return to being the woman he married. Whoever that was, Nyota had never met her. Nyota began to sort over her mother's neglect and abuse in her mind. Nyota refused to allow her mother to have an effect on her anymore. She's spent too many days and nights miserable because she had let her mother control her happiness. Nyota put her mother behind her and focused all of her energy on doing what pleased her the most. Things had been going so much better since then. Nyota was happy. She was happy with Spock, she was happy with her friends, she was happy with her chosen career and she was happy to be relaxing on an early summer evening after a good meal.

Spock heard the door chime. He was setting up an aldabren exchange against Kiano and felt annoyed at the interruption. He had not enjoyed himself playing chess this much in a very long time. Kiano was a very interesting man and Spock found his stories about his work to be scintillating. Kiano really did know quite a bit about Vulcan culture and Spock found himself surprised at the depth of the man's knowledge. Kiano spoke Vulcan fluently, read Vulcan poetry and played chess as well as a Vulcan. Occasionally, while Kiano was making a move, Spock looked over and watched Nyota sleeping. Every once in a while her eyes would open and she would see Spock and Kiano playing and smile at them before dozing off again. Spock watched as Nyota rolled onto her side and yawned, peering at the door curiously and checking the time.

"Father, it's after midnight. Who could that possibly be?"

"I don't know." Kiano walked over to the door and asked the computer to identify. When the computer reported who was at the door Spock noted that Kiano and Nyota's faces wore identical frowns. Kiano took a deep breath and looked at Nyota. Nyota sat up and put her head into her hands. She clearly was not looking forward to what would happen next. Kiano opened the door and stepped into the door frame, blocking Naima's entrance.

"Naima? What are you doing here?" Kiano looked concerned.

"I came to surprise you habibi!" Naima smiled widely and embraced Kiano. She smelled of alcohol. When she looked over his shoulder, she saw Nyota sitting on the couch, looking off in another direction.

"Oh." Naima suddenly became cool. "I see. I guess this is why I haven't been able to reach you today? You're holed up in your secret clubhouse with Nyota." Naima pulled away from Kiano.

"Not tonight Naima." Kiano said it quietly. Nyota watched the interaction, cocking her head to one side. She had never heard her father stand up to her mother. Kiano went on "Naima, I let you have free run of the house in Kenya, but you're not going to bring your animosity into my home. I have guests, it's just not going to happen. If you want to fight with me, you'll have to wait until another day. I'm not in the mood."

"Your home? Your home is with _me_ Kiano." Naima scowled.

"No. I don't think it is." Kiano sighed. "You can come in only if you can be civilized to everyone that is here. I can tell you've been drinking, so I want to be clear, if you start acting out Naima, I'm going to ask you to leave." Kiano saw confusion and anger flash through Naima's eyes.

Kiano had a deep voice that was usually soothing, often mirthful. He infrequently raised his voice because he found that it worked counter to his purposes. He was about listening to people and getting them to trust that he would get them where they needed to be. Neither Naima nor Nyota had ever heard the tone in which Kiano told Naima that he would ask her to leave. It was gruff and serious, considerably unlike the Kiano that they were acquainted with. Spock recognized the tone though. It sounded remarkably like a Vulcan entering the first stages of pon farr, before the lust began, when the constantly underlying territorial nature and protectiveness started to emerge.

Kiano moved aside and Naima walked in. She watched Nyota, but Nyota did not look at her mother. She was still looking somewhere else in the room. Naima turned to see what had attracted her daughter's gaze and her stomach fell when she saw Spock, a steaming mug at his hand, sitting at the table on one side of a chess set. Naima stared at Spock, the color draining from her face. It was all wrong, why was he sitting in Kiano's apartment? Naima took in everything. Something about the chess set seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. The art on the walls she recognized. It was everything that she had refused to let Kiano keep. She had told him to throw it away, but he hadn't, obviously. The desk, the table, they were all things that he had wanted, but she had disapproved of. Why wouldn't Kiano just do what she told him to do? Things would be so much easier. Why couldn't Nyota just be who Naima told her to be? Things were so complicated when everyone wanted to do their own things, it made Naima's head ache.

Spock raised his eyebrow at Nyota when Naima's hand went to her head. No one had spoken since she had entered the room. Spock was debating whether it would be a good idea for him to cross the room to sit by Nyota. He was not particularly adept at reading when she needed physical contact, but he suspected that she might find his touch comforting in this situation. Nyota shook her head at Spock, a motion he took to mean that he should stay put. Kiano walked up behind Naima and offered her a seat. Nyota moved to the end of the couch so that there would be room for Naima to sit, without having to have any contact with her.

"You can't control everything Naima." Kiano answered Naima's unasked question. "You think it would be easier, but it would only be easier for you. It's hell for everyone else. I don't know if you understand that." Kiano stood in the middle of the room and faced Naima on the sofa. Both Spock and Nyota looked at Kiano, puzzlement plain on their faces. Kiano's voice was low and it sounded tired.

"You're the ones that keep changing." Naima whispered. She was looking at the floor because she _felt _the Vulcan looking at her. He looked so much like the Romulans that had killed her brothers. She'd seen their faces on the Federation Criminal Registry after it had happened. "If you just stopped making it complicated, I wouldn't have to work so hard. If you just listened, everything would be safe, easy."

Kiano walked back to the table and sat in his chair, angling it first, to face Naima on the sofa. He had been avoiding this conversation for 20 years but after speaking to McCoy and Spock, he felt like he could not justify avoiding it any longer. He had been a weak man, a sorry excuse for a father that had let someone damage his children. Spock was right. Naima needed more than him standing by and watching. She needed more than his waiting and angst. She needed help, and if she refused help, she needed to find someone that she would not make miserable, someone who's life she would not casually destroy. Someone who could not be scarred by her insistence on control.

"Naima, people are not numbers. They are not going to consistently behave in the same way no matter what. People are, I don't know, more like cells." Kiano tried to grasp an analogy that his wife would understand.

"Cells have a predictable life cycle for their form and function. Cells that behave outside of those parameters are frequently mutant or cancerous and they have to be controlled or eliminated." Naima still looked at the floor, but her voice was getting louder as she became more comfortable with the topic.

Kiano looked at his hands. He wanted to tell Naima that he could not keep doing this. He didn't know if he had another twenty years, but he could not continue to live across the planet from his own home because she had no interest in him being himself. He couldn't live in a house that his daughter was forbidden to enter, and that his son would refuse to enter. Naima blamed everyone else for the isolation that she caused, but demanded tribute as a mother. Life simply did not work that way. People could only take so much.

"Cells do have predictable life cycles for their form and function Dr. Hassan, but have you considered that you are attempting to force neuroglia to behave as myeloid cells would? Perhaps you are utterly unaware of the true form and function of the individuals around you. Perhaps your attempts to require Cadet Uhura to take up one of your preferred disciplines would be similar to requiring a stellate cell to respond to an infection as a white blood cell might." Spock was confident that he was accurate in his human physiology, but he was infrequently adequate at metaphors and analogies. Usually, though, metaphors were not in a subject matter that he was so well versed in.

Both Kiano and Nyota looked at Spock before looking at each other. Spock pursed his lips and gave what, for a Vulcan, passed as a shrug. Everyone turned their attention to Naima shortly, because she was standing now.

"I am not going to listen to _him _tell me about my daughter. I know who she is." Naima was calm and had no heat in her voice. Nyota shivered as she recognized that voice as the same one that took happiness at the prospect of her death. Naima went on "I carried her in me. She's a part of me. She's _mine_. You, and you," Naima stared at Spock and Kiano "You have no idea what it's like, to have something so foreign inside of you, to watch it come out and look just like you, but to see that it rejects you in every way." Naima was walking toward the door.

"Nyota is not an it." Spock said softly as Naima crossed the room toward the door. Naima spun on her heel and faced him. Spock did not know why, but he stood. "She is a human woman of exceptional possibility. She is beautiful, intelligent and kind hearted. She endeavors to make others happy and to respect their wishes. She excels at her work, surpassing even the highest expectations. She belongs only to herself, until she offers someone the honor," Spock paused to consider what he would say next. "of calling her theirs. Such an honor is serious responsibility." Spock glanced over at Nyota quickly to see that she had unshed tears in her eyes. Spock hoped that he had not said something offensive. Perhaps he should remain out of this conflict. He sat back down.

"You're useless." Naima looked past Spock to Kiano. "You're as useless and permissive as my father was. I cannot believe that I married you. That you let him talk to me like that! An alien! In your home! I can't believe you Kiano. Useless!"

"Alien or not, Naima, he is correct. He has been correct all day." Kiano stood up and shrugged sadly. "You don't see your role in any of this. Everyone else is to blame. Naima, I love you but you keep chipping away at it. I'm asking you one last time, won't you get some help? If you do, I'll do anything in my power to assist you. I'll move heaven and earth. We can be a family again. Basim has taken steps to address his problem. He's getting better now. He's been sober for seven months. You can get better too." Kiano sounded sad, but resigned.

"He is _not _correct." Naima turned toward Nyota. "I've never understood how you did it. You always fooled everyone into thinking that you were fine, a normal girl. What kind of daughter prefers her father to her mother? What kind of daughter keeps stabbing her mother in the heart by reading books of prose and history? Everyone knows that you're brilliant but you just wasted yourself. Such a waste. You may as well be dead, your intelligence does nothing for anyone. You've hated me from the very beginning and I've endured that, hoping that one day you'd finally come to see how much I've sacrificed for you, but no. You've finally turned Kiano against me, you and your alien."

"I never hated you mother." Nyota said quietly. "I was terrified of you. I was hurt by you. I never felt safe around you. I never understood you, but I never hated you." Nyota looked up at her mother from her seat on the couch. She glanced at Spock and he rose and came to her side. Naima's mouth twisted. Nyota went on, "I'm not in your house mother. You can't talk to me like that anymore. I don't have to take it. Father doesn't either. Maybe if you got help? Maybe we could start over again." Nyota's tears finally fell and Spock took her hand, bracing for her emotional transfer.

Spock was surprised at Nyota's calm and resolve. What she was saying was the truth. Nyota would not be hurt by her mother anymore. She had moved on. She understood that her mother was damaged, but it was no excuse to take the continued abuse. Nyota had decided that stopping the cycle started with her. She _chose_ to be happy, to pursue her dreams, to protect those that she loved and to love without boundaries. Spock felt hope trickling through Nyota's fingertips. For Nyota, whatever way this ended would be a new start. It was her mother's choice as to whether or not to be standing with her family, or apart from it.

Kiano walked toward Naima and touched her arm gently. Naima pulled back as though the touch was hot. Kiano looked down into her eyes and saw nothing of the bright young woman that had pursued him so boldly, had laughed so easily. He couldn't recognize her. Kiano shook his head and took a seat on the other side of Nyota. Naima stared at the three of them on the sofa, her mouth wrenched into a frown. Naima opened her mouth one more time as if to speak, but then shut it and stomped out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated characters, places or organizations.

* * *

In the autumn, when Nyota had returned from Korea but before she had to begin preparing for the Kobayashi Maru, she met up with her father and brother for lunch. Basim was working for the Federation Chronicle as an intern, the youngest on record, for a semester. Nyota did not bring Spock along because he tended to monopolize Kiano's time. While Nyota had been away, Spock and Kiano met weekly for chess games when Kiano's schedule did not require him to be off world. She had heard from both men about how remarkable the other was and was unsure that she really wanted to be an audience to the mutual admiration society just before Kiano went into full campaign mode. She would not be seeing him very frequently until the campaign was over.

Kiano had returned to Nairobi during the summer and retrieved his things. The house was standing unused, a thick layer of dust on every surface. Naima had not called Kiano but he had heard from her father, famed physicist Dr. Omar Hassan, that she had been in the Sudan for a few days to visit the graves of her brothers and mother. Kiano had always gotten along well with Omar, but the man was timid, a lifetime of living with a wife that was very similar to Naima. Omar had asked after Nyota and Basim, and when told that they were doing very well had been content to send them his love and hang up. No one else heard from Naima directly though. Spock had seen her name in a genetics journal at the end of the summer with a byline that indicated that she was living in Glasgow and was teaching at a university there. Kiano grieved, but he hoped that Naima found whatever she was looking for. He had made terrible choices based on his hope that things would change and it had gotten him nowhere; now, he would use his optimistic nature to move forward, but he would have to stay to be realistic. He'd served the divorce papers there and received them, signed, less than a week later without a word.

Over pasta with with cream sauce, roasted onions and mushrooms Nyota asked her father what his backup plan was if Matsuzaki lost the election. The competition was stiff this cycle and Matsuzaki seemed to be polling lower off world than she should have been. Kiano told her that he had already started the process of buying a house in San Francisco. He thought that he might want to be an ambassador if he lost his job as chief of staff, but that he would try to connect with Spock's parents to see if it was something that would really suit him. He promised to be discreet about Spock and Nyota's relationship since it wasn't clear that his parent's knew of it; Kiano intended to ask Dr. Tyvoc to make the connection. Beyond that, he didn't know. He just wanted to continue to interact with people, that's where his heart was at.

Basim, who was taller than Kiano but resembled Naima more than Nyota did, thought that he might like to relocate to San Francisco too. He was living in England for school, but he thought he liked the wider variety of people here. He also thought that he'd get better stories in San Francisco. Nyota nodded encouragingly. Basim was a really curious young man and he would do well here, just as long as he stayed on the right path. It would be good for him to live in the city near their father and to have his support, Nyota told him. He had been sober for nearly a full year. No one said the obvious, that he'd been sober from exactly the time that he'd left Naima's house.

Kiano had accidentally revealed that Spock intended to propose to Nyota while she was in Korea. Nyota'd had a feeling, but had not had it confirmed yet. Now, both Basim and Kiano teased her about it; the three of them laughing in the late September sunlight. Nyota stopped suddenly, looking at their reflections in the window of the restaurant. It was a scene that was unfamiliar to her, the three of them together, laughing. She felt a pang of regret that things had ended this way, she would have preferred that everyone be happy together, but this was acceptable too.

In the days that followed Naima's departure from their lives, Kiano had sat next to Nyota on a park bench and tearfully apologized for failing her. She had put her hand on his back and said nothing. She knew Kiano had tried. There had been a reason that she had grown up listening to meetings in Andorian and being carried on the shoulders of Tellarite dignitaries. Kiano always told people that he traveled with an infant or two because he missed his children and that running his own firm gave him the luxury of keeping them with him; however, Nyota and Basim knew the truth was more complicated. Kiano had tried, but for all of his knowledge of various species and they way they interacted, he had been at a loss as to what to do about his own wife. He felt like a failure in so many ways; he hadn't been able to fix his family or to protect them. Nyota understood that he wanted his children to have their mother, but that their mother was the last thing they _needed._ Finally, Nyota had leaned toward Kiano and put her arms around him, whispering that it was okay because they were starting over together.

As she stared at their reflections, it seemed that all three Uhuras had opted to choose happiness over misery, and that, for Nyota, was a welcome surprise.

_Author's Note: _

_ Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to add a little note about this story. Someone I trust says that falling in love isn't about being beautiful or charming (although I'm sure that it is-- I'm neither; however, I've had a moderate amount of success in that department :)), but about finding someone who takes care of the parts of you that aren't quite whole and I wanted to explore this with Spock and Nyota. I think it is easy to see what parts of Spock Nyota might take care of (she offers him the encouragement, comfort and emotions that he could not get from his father) and I wanted to explore what someone like Spock would give to Nyota (a scientific mind that is inspired by her difference from him; someone who is proud of her and says so easily, someone who trusts her judgment; someone who is willing to stand up for her) and why she wasn't whole in this area to begin with. I also wanted a story where Nyota consciously chooses to be the woman that we see at the beginning of the film: confident, brave, empathic, and intelligent. I think that for Nyota to be bold enough to jump into things with Spock, she has to be stronger and braver than your average cadet. Those of us that have lived with abusers like Naima learn quickly to internalize and hide the affects of the abuse to appear functional and normal. It strengthens us and breaks us at the same time; frequently making us attuned to people in a way that others often aren't. Like anyone who is in the process of healing, certain choices have to be made to move forward, and that is where this story took me. _

_ When I began this story I originally envisioned Spock as the neutral observer of Nyota's family dynamics, but realized that it wouldn't work both because of his own strained relationship with his father and because of his emotional connection to Nyota. Enter McCoy-- who was able to see all sides reasonably, without the burdens of the past. McCoy experienced Naima in an accelerated way, similar to what Kiano experienced; charm and beauty at the beginning (she was on a high from the conference), then he sees her as just a little disagreeable (her barely masked xenophobia and anti-Starfleet tendency), and then he realizes that she's completely off(she's been either lying or very confused about the members of her family). I am not sure if I was successful, but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading! I got so many different kinds of comments to this story, that I decided that I should provide a little bit about my thought process. Thanks again for reading and responding. _


End file.
